


His Little Swan

by MistakenAngel



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Claudia Gray gets picked for the lead in the newest production of Swan Lake, it is the chance of a lifetime for her. She has bills to pay, a mom to care for. The last thing she needs to think about is love...This is a story based off of the Black Swan movie, so please watch it before reading this. Please vote, comment, and enjoy!I also rated this mature, just in case some scenes get smutty. If that's not your thing, just read past those parts. You will not be warned again.





	1. Chapter One: The New Director

Chapter One: The New Director

The alarm wakes me at seven thirty sharp, and I am already sweating. I had the dream. Again.

I dream that I'm on stage, dancing the Swan Queen's coda of when the evil wizard turns her into the swan for the first time. It is usually, slow, graceful choreography, and I have the Prince to help me do the lifts normally. The only difference is that I'm alone, and there is no music to guide my steps.

I can do this. I have performed the lesser parts for five seasons, but never in the role of the Prima. I dance the choreography, and end on a spin when I feel feathers touch the back of my neck, then a clawed hand reaches around my waist. I go on pointe, and I am being turned, and lifted into the air. As I am being set down, I feel a sharp stinging pain in my lower abdomen and look down. I see myself bleeding out, and I collapse; this is when I wake up.

I am covered with sweat, but I have to get to practice. I sluggishly drag my tired ass out of bed and stretch my feet and toes. Yep, I have to stretch them out, the doctor told me so. Ever since I sprained my left foot during a production of The Nutcracker during the last Christmas season, I need to stretch it more thoroughly than my other foot.

I get up, and pad around my bedroom, tossing on a pair of gray sweats, a white tank top, and socks. My bedroom is small, but tastefully designed in silvers and blues. Up until I was ten, my bedroom had been pinks and golds, with all of the cutesy stuffed animals a girl into ballet could want.

But that was before the accident. My mother was coming home from work on the Brooklyn Bridge when a drunk driver slammed into her little white Toyota Camry. By sheer luck, or a miracle, I have no idea which, my mother lived. But not my older sister Carrie. No, she had needed the car for work, and had picked mom up.

They switched before getting on the bridge when they bought gas, and mom ended up being the one who broke her right leg, her collarbone, and her wrists when the car rolled five times before stopping. Carrie was not so lucky. The Ford truck who totaled the car hit the passenger side dead on, and the car ended up crushing her. The doctors assured my grandparents that my sister died instantly, but it did not assure us. With mom, it was touch and go for a long time while she was on the pain meds. The only problem once she was released was that she never was able to get off the drugs.

Most people would call my mom a junkie, and write her off, but she's the last relative who means a damn thing to me, and I refuse to put her in a nursing home if I can help it. I eat a bowl of oatmeal, take my supplements, and wolf down some orange juice before modifying a new pair of Pointe shoes I bought a week ago that I haven't danced in yet. I toss some granola bars into my duffel, and get my water bottle ready. The company has bottled water already, but I like my own brand.

I take a shower, and get ready for the day. When I'm done, I go into the next bedroom at the farthest end of the hallway of our apartment. I knock, and hear Good Morning America on the Smart tv, and mom laughing at something one of the hosts said.

"Are you heading out, sweet pea?" My mom asks, not looking at me.

"Yeah, we're due to start working with a new director on Swan Lake," I inform her, "Alan's still hung up on that opera singer he met in Paris last April, and is looking to put a ring on it."

Mom snorts. "Ain't Alan the gay black guy the girls were upset about when y'all found out he played for the other team?"

_Wow, mom. Nice attempt to be progressive there._

I roll my eyes and giggle. "Yes, mom. Alan is black and Spanish. I wasn't upset though, he was pretty upfront with me about it when he agreed to help with the lifts on Sleeping Beauty."

"Still though, he was kinda cute." She winks. I hit her with one of her pillows playfully, and kiss her forehead. "Okay, okay!" She laughs, "He was hideously scarred and gross looking."

"Do you need anything before I head out, or when Anna gets here?" I ask.

"A hug. And maybe Chinese later," She says.

"I'll see what I can do, k?"  
I give her a delicate hug, and gather my stuff. "Love you, mom."

She smiles. "Love you too, sweet pea. You tell me all about this new director when you get back." I make my last goodbyes and lock the door behind me. I drive our Chevy SUV to the metro station and park in the parking lot. I book my ass to Starbucks, order up a venti chai latte, and spot my friend Violet just as I get in line for tickets.

I send her a text, and she spots me in the next line over. She waves, smiling. We buy the tickets and she takes one ear bud out of her ear, and offers to let me listen to her iPod with her. I pop the ear bud in and it's a techno song from a DJ I have never heard of before, but the song jams, no doubt about it. I hand it back to her, and we get on the train as the announcer calls for us to board.

We get two seats towards the middle, and I get the window seat, always a good omen in my book. Violet's cell goes off, an angsty Korn ringtone, and she rolls her eyes. "Who is it?" I ask.

Violet tucks her black and blue streaked hair behind an ear. "Sam. Bitch is trying to worm her way back after fingering Zoe at Alan's going away party. She claims she was rolling and thought it was me she was making out with in that bar booth. But I checked her tweets and status's on Facebook. Turns out Zoe and her have been off and on for a year."

"Oh, Vi, I'm so so sorry," I say softly. "I know you loved her."

Violet wipes at her eyes angrily, and tucks a rebellious hair behind my left ear, and says, "Yeah, I know. Not that I want anyone right now, but do you think maybe--"

"You know I'm into guys, Vi."

"I know, and we've been besties since middle school, but I've always thought you were gorgeous, Claude. Like goddess beautiful."

I hug my best friend and I take out the latest People to read the articles. Violet gets another call, and spends the rest of the train ride sending angry texts to her ex girlfriend. I honestly wish Violet would quit with the whole passive aggressive front, and just confront Samantha openly; but that's Violet's way, to put up a front of toughness to the world, when she is an even bigger sap than I am.

Violet dresses in punk, emo clothes as part of her front of toughness. I'm not saying that she isn't tough, she can handle herself in a fight, but she is also the sweetest, most loyal friend who would give the shirt off her back for a friend, or take in stray cats in the winter. She is also one of the company's best dancers, and it's retarded how she has to cover up her wild, color streaked bobbed hair to perform, or hide from most of the girls that she's a lesbian.

I look so plain besides her emo badassness with my dark dresses, and clothes. I am addicted to designers like Roberto Cavalli, Christian Dior, and Gucci, and I'm damned blessed to be able to somewhat indulge my obsession. I suppose I would call myself a modern goth, because I don't go in for the black makeup, or ripped up clothes. I have few colors in my wardrobe, and it is no exception this morning with my black pants, tailored leather jacket skinny jeans over a black crop top that shows off my toned abs. My hair falls to my shoulder blades and is very layered and waves at the ends. I naturally have ash blonde hair, but I regularly dye it pearl blonde to match my pale complexion.

🌹----

We get to the company just in time to get changed into our training clothes, and stretch with everyone else at the bars. The instructors are giving instructions as everyone plies and otherwise stretches.

The door to the studio opens, and a tall man wearing an expensive, tailored dark blue suit strolls in like he owns the place. I have my right leg in the air, so I don't get a good look at the man until I see him go down the rows of dancers and taps a random shoulder like you would for duck duck goose, that game from kindergarten. He taps Violet's shoulder, and I get a good look at him.

He has dark brown wavy hair that is naturally tousled, and almost to his shoulders, framing an angular face. He has these chocolate brown eyes that look more through a person than at them, but his lips..they would look absurdly big on another face, the same for his nose, but on him it's perfect. I realize that I am staring, like borderline ogling, and I need to stop, like, right now. I force myself to look away, and he passes me by without touching my shoulder. I am absurdly disappointed for some reason.

He strides to the center of the room, and says, "Good morning, everyone, my name is Julian Driver. I was sent from Los Angeles to oversee this year's showing of Swan Lake. It's been done to death, I know, but I want to take it in a darker, more decadent direction than you may be used to performing. For those dancers whose shoulders I just tapped, your auditions will begin now. Everyone else, I will see after lunch. Any questions?"

Some of the dancers fire off their questions, and Julian gives short, clipped answers as if they are idiotic children. Julian leaves the room, and the dancers who have their auditions now, grumble and I hear some of the guys call the new director a dick.

"Claude! Earth to Claude!" Violet shouts, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Well, I _was_ asking if you wanted to meet up for lunch," Violet tosses her hair, and picks up her duffel bag. "But you were clearly spacing out, and can't keep your jaw off the floor from Mr GQ showing up."

"He's hot, can you blame me?"

"Uh huh, and he's also the boss so he's like off limits," She hugs me.  
She walks off and I get back to practicing along with the other dancers.

Just before lunch, I touch base with mom, and tell her about my day so far. My day is going well, and that's fine with me, because I prefer boring to drama filled freak outs any day of the week.

I change into my previous outfit and see Violet going to the break room to wait for me, I assume. But then I see her tearstreaked cheeks, and I can figure out how her audition went. She sits at one of the less crowded tables, and I take her hand. Some of the guys snicker at us holding hands and I spot my ex Blaine in the group. "You got something to say, Blaine??" I nearly shout. "Or you, John?"

"Naw, I wouldn't dream of coming between you two love birds," Blaine sneers. " 'Sides, if I get picked to be the prince, we can see about some little extra curricular dances," He winks suggestively.

"In your dreams, prick," I shoot back. "At least I don't fuck around, and expect me to take your sorry ass back."

"You'll crawl back, sluts like you always do," He retorts, and sits with his friends.

Violet grins, and pats my hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

Her light green eyes look up at me, and she nods, "I danced both codas the way it's usually done, but he was soo critical, and impatient. Like borderline yelling at me at some points to get my footwork just perfect. God, he's like the American version of Simon Cowell, it was so bad, Claude. And the way be looked through me...yeah, it was creepy. I gotta get out of here, you still want lunch?"

"Jimmy John's?" I suggest.

"Fine. What's a few carbs, I already feel like shit," Violet says listlessly. We take a cab to the four blocks it takes to get to the nearest Jimmy John's. The line is short, and we get sodas, chips, and sandwiches. We sit across from each other and play with our phones for a bit. When we're done with lunch, I bring up the elephant in the room: Samantha.

"So, Vi, you gonna talk to Sam? Like, _really_ talk to her?" I ask.

"You mean, like a date?"

I laugh. "Fuck no! Just meet up somewhere neutral to hash this shit out. I can't stand to see my badass bestie so mopey." I put my hands together, and act like I'm about to grovel. "Please, please, pretty please talk to her? For me? The sooner you get it out of the way, you can move on. I know from experience."

I make my best cute face, and Violet laughs. "Oh my God, stop! I swear to God, you're half cat the way you're able to do that."

"Meow."

"Ugh, fine! For you, I'll talk to her. Happy, Claudia?"

"Yep. Now, I am." I check my phone's clock, and say, "Time to go, I gotta warm up for my audition."

"Sure, you bet. I'll call you later." We catch another cab, and I change into a fresh practice outfit of nothing but black pants, sports bra, and practice shoes. I throw in my new Pointe shoes, and I'm halfway through my stretches when Julian arrives with a small book in his hands. I am expecting the full panel of directors watching my audition, and I'm confused as to why it's just him.

He takes a seat in one of the black plastic chairs behind the table the panel of directors would normally be sitting at. He lays his book aside and tells the pianist that he wants the music for the black swan.

"Begin," He merely says.

I dance the choreography, but as I dance it, I begin to add my own variations to my steps. I let the haunting chords carry me away, and I vaguely realize he is staring at me intensely, studying my every move. The dance ends, and he says, "Were some of those steps from other productions?"

I blush, and fight the urge to smile. "No, it's..." _From a dream I have been having for two weeks now, "_ It's my own variations. I like to do lyrical in my spare time."

"Interesting. I will ask you to dance the white swan in a bit, but I must ask, Ms. Gray: why have you not chosen to add your own style to the prescribed choreography?" He asks, looking through me again. It is meant to intimidate, and his eyes force me to eye him, but in reality I am drowning in his beautiful eyes.

"Most directors hate it." I answer truthfully.

He flashes me a ghost of a smile, and nods. "I'm not most directors. I do not try to stifle creativity in my dancers, I encourage them to bring their own interpretations to the choreography. The only criticism I have with your black swan is that she has to be a temptress, a dark goddess on the stage. Do you understand?"

"Seduce the audience?"

"Yes, precisely, and the prince, of course. You are taking what is not yours, so you have to _seduce_  
him. Dance your white swan, if you please." I dance the choreography, and even tweak it with some graceful moves that express her innocence better.

"Lovely," Julian says, "But you could loosen your arms a bit in some places." He finishes what he is writing in his black journal, and tears out a page. "I will see you on Wednesday for the formal audition with the panel. I expect you to make the dances your own." He does not wish me good luck or the usual polite banter Alan or the other directors would exchange with one of their dancers. The only thing he does is hand me a folded piece of paper. I take it, gather my things, and take a shower, and change into a spare outfit.

Violet texts me as I take the metro back to the station:

_Violet: How did your audition go?_

_Me: Weird. He was weirdly nice to me, but that staring he did...wow._

_Violet: Majorly creepy, right?_  
 _Me: More like hot, and creepy too._  
 _Violet: umm...Boss! Hello_?!

_Me: Relax, it's not like he asked me out or anything._   
_Violet: Just be careful, k?_   
_Me: I will. Bye._   
_Violet: Bye._

I drive to my apartment, and order Chinese from the Hot Wok down the street. My mom is padding around the house muttering to herself, and otherwise getting jittery. Thank God, Anna is such a good maid, this place would look like hell if left to just me and mom. I love cleanliness in my living space, but I have no time with work, and this new production in the works.

I eventually get mom to take her pain pill, though I hate being made to be made an enabler. The fact is is that she is worse without her valium and Percocet cocktails, and I'm too tired to try to wean her off of her fix tonight.  
The doorbell rings, and a cute Asian guy is holding out the bags of food I ordered via phone. I pay him and set the table for dinner when he leaves. We eat, and I give my mom a censored version of my work day.

"Well, he sounds like an interesting guy, dear," She says tiredly, yawning. "I'm going to bed early, sweet pea."

" 'Night, mom."  
" 'Night, honey."

I rinse the dishes and load them in the dishwasher. I clean up, take a shower, and realize that I haven't read Julian's note to me yet. I fish it out of my jacket pocket, and read:

 _Ms. Gray_ _,_  
 _You have impressed me._  
 _That is a miracle in itself, because I am very hard to please or surprise. You have done that in spades. Even if you are not chosen for the prima role, I look forward to working privately with you._

_Julian_

He scribbled down his cell number and email address at the bottom, and my heart is suddenly beating a mile a minute. Working privately with me? Holy shit, did he just ask me out in a roundabout kind of way? What's gonna happen if that's the case? I try to sleep, and I eventually do, but it's a fitful, and restless kind of sleep. My last thought is: what the hell is up with this guy, and do I just want to run with this?  
  



	2. Chapter Two: The Audition

Julian's Pov...

Ms. Gray arrives on time to the audition, which is a first in this company, apparently. I am annoyed by the lack of punctuality of these Juliard graduates. I don't know why I expected more than the space cases of the dancers on the west coast. My job in LA was less a director and more of a glorified baby sitter to their dancers. I kept at it, though, and scoured the web for a whole year before this current director decided to take a 'leave of absence,' in Europe.

I take out my book, pen, and pencil, and set them neatly in front of me on the table. The other panel of directors exchange pleasantries with me, and I give them short, polite replies. They quickly figure out that I am all business, and talk amongst themselves. I inwardly roll my eyes at this at the lack of professionalism, and wait for Ms. Gray to complete her stretches.

One of the panelists asks Ms. Gray if she is ready to begin her white swan. Ms. Gray nods and glances my way. I return the glance, and inwardly grin at the blush she tried to hide. The music begins, and I try to take critical notes, but I sit transfixed.

I find myself sketching her instead, almost in a trance. When the music stops, the directors point out inconsequential criticisms about her performance, and I only point out timing details. Nothing Miss Gray is doing cannot be perfected with more thorough practice, I decide.

Ms. Gray then dances her black swan, and she came alive in her dancing then. Most dancers will try to dance her in an almost lewd, stripper manner every time I instruct them to seduce the prince and the audience. But Ms. Gray does none of these things, instead, she fixes her enchanting blue eyes solely on me, and danced as if I was the only one sitting at the table.

I fight the urge to clap when she is done with her solo audition. When they bring in the prince candidates, I take note of who has chemistry with her, and who just want to get in her pants. I make a note to pick a gay guy for the role, whoever he turns out to be. _Why not you, privately?_ I think out of nowhere. What the hell??

"Thank you, Ms. Gray," Sarah, one of the directors says. She shakes the poor girl's hand and the other directors wish her good luck. I stick around and work up the courage to talk to her. The directors file out of the room, and I seize my chance.

"Ms. Gray," I say, and she stops in the middle of untying her Pointe shoes to put on regular tennis shoes.

She looks up at me, and asks brusquely, "What's your deal, Mr. Driver?" She takes out the note I wrote her Monday afternoon, and hands it to me. "What do you mean by 'working privately,' with me? I have to know."

"Exactly what I meant," I say, more defensively than I mean, "I didn't mean anything inappropriate by it. I just see a rare talent that could benefit from practice." _Although, I wouldn't be entirely against the idea of a date either,_ I think but don't add.

Ms. Gray relaxes, and says, "Sorry for chewing you out, I just..." She looks at the floor, as if the pattern of the dark wood floor intrigues her, "I'm kind of trying to get over a work romance gone wrong, and I still have to work with the guy sometimes, so my defenses are up."

An irrational feeling of protectiveness washes over me suddenly. I want to beat the shit out of her ex for hurting her, but am I any better? I have not had the best track record of maintaining relationships. My work has always come first in my life, first as a dancer myself and later as a company director.

I swallow my irrational, unfounded anger enough to ask coolly, "What did he do?"

"I..Why do you want to know?"

"Because you want to talk about it," I assume. "To someone not close to your circle of friends."

"I'm not close to too many people." She puts on her white laceless Sketchers, and sits on one the mats.

"Nor am I," I confess, and grin. She blushes and smiles. I stupidly want to tell her she's beautiful, that she deserves to be happy. "..Call us both two introverts. But I have been told that I'm a good listener."

Ms. Gray pats a space next to her on the mats. I sit next to her, and I watch her take down her tight bun, and my breath hitches as I see her hair down for the first time. I look away when she catches me watching her, but she grins.

"Okay, Mr. Nosey," She teases, "If you must know, I have been dating Blaine Harper for four years.

We graduated the same class year at Juiliard, me higher ranked than him; but we had such great stage chemistry that our rival companies kept pairing us up in productions. Well, that chemistry eventally rubbed off in real life too, and before I knew it we were hooking up every chance we got. I think because I was only able to work with him two shows a year, it made the relationship more thrilling than it actually was. My friends all said he was a player, that he would cheat on me after a time."

"Let me guess, you found proof eventually," I put in. Ms. Gray nods, tears forming in her eyes. I hand her a black satin handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes delicately as if she had makeup on.

"Thanks. Yeah, on his phone. I was picking up my room, gathering up our clothes for the laundry, and I was curious. Well, I checked his text and call history, and...God, he had like _ten_ girls he was stringing along, ten!

"I...I should have confronted him about it, but I got drunk while clubbing that Friday night, and hooked up with a guy while I was there. I drunkenly tweeted and put up status's on Facebook to rub it in his face. Of course, he found out, and we broke up. Now, he still jokes with his asshole friends about how much of a slut I am."

She cries, and I hug her, but she clings to me as she sobs in my arms. She is soaking my suit coat, but I don't care. I rub her back, and try to calm her down. I kiss the top of her head, and relish the chance to run my fingers through her soft, pearlescent hair, and smell her sweet, fruity perfume. I don't know how long we sit in that studio, me holding this heartbroken, beautiful girl, and her clinging to the first person to care enough to hold her.

Ms. Gray's eyes are slightly red and puffy when she sits up. She wipes at her eyes and laughs bitterly, "I must look like hell right now. I'm sorry to just...wow, I haven't cried like that for a long time. I can't believe my ex still has the power to hurt me like that. You must think I'm trashy for doing what I did to him."

"I have no room to judge," I say. "I've done plenty of shit that I regret, mostly revolving around putting work ahead of everything else going on in my life." I check my watch and see that it's eight thirty. "Listen, about my note, I just want you to consider working with me on the choreography. Can you do that for me, think about it, and call me about this?"

"Is this about me doing it so clinical in front of the other directors?"

 _That, and because it would be a good excuse to touch you again._ "Yes, exactly. I want you to relax in front of the audience, especially if you are chosen for the prima role."

"Okay, but I want you to call me, Mr.--"

"Julian," I cut her off.

  
Ms. Gray smiles and nods. "Fine, Julian. Call me. What time is it?"

"Eight forty five."

"Shit! I have to go. But touch base with me, k? My mom will literally tear down the apartment getting to her pills if I don't roll."

"You bet. I'll definitely call you."  
"Thanks."

  
"For what?" I ask, and I see her try to hand me my handkerchief back to me. "No, keep it. I have many more. Take care, Claudia." I kiss her hand and walk away from her. I drive home to my penthouse and take an ice cold shower to hopefully drown out these feelings I am beginning to feel...

🌹----

Claudia's Pov...

What the hell was I thinking, crying my eyes out in front of a man who I barely know? For all I know, he thinks I am the flakiest chick he has ever met, and I'm gonna catch hell for it, I just know it.

I take a shower, put on my street clothes, and pick up Panera Bread for dinner. When I get home, I see Amy and Delia waiting around outside on the street curb. Amy and Delia are two friends from high school that I haven't seen since senior year. Life and some stupid spats between all of us tore us all apart. It's been ten years.

"Claudi'!" They call to me, and despite how tired and ragged I must look to them, I run as fast as my food bags will allow me.

"You look like hell," Amy teases, "What did that prick do this time? We'll totally kick Blaine in the balls if he's why you've been crying."

"And I'll totally post it on YouTube," Delia adds. "No asshole is worth a broken nail, I don't care how hot he is, and can dance like no tomorrow."

I fish my house key out of my purse, and push the buzzer. Anna lets me up, and they follow me in. I unlock the door, and Anna is in a state, because mom has practically demolished the bathroom and living room couch looking for her drugs. Delia and Amy have never seen mom on a bad day, and they are shocked, but they don't comment on it, we've been friends long enough.

"Claudia, where _were_ you? I left you like twenty texts?" Anna nearly shrieks.

"Sorry, I had my audition today, and had it turned off," I apologize. "Where is mom now?"

"In her room, with the..." She glances at my friends and lowers her voice, "Tube in."

I close my eyes. "Fuck. Was she really _that_ bad, Anna? Like code black, bad? I told her my audition would run late. My hours will only get worse if I get the lead."

"I know, honey. And you deserve that role, but you may have to--"

"No! Anna, _no!"_ I snap. "Mom is soo not going in a nursing home! You hear me?" I repeat myself, feeling the tears come again. Anna nods, and she hugs me.

"We'll manage, honey. We always do. You need me to help with dinner?" She asks, patting my cheek.

"Nah, I got my girls here. You get some rest. Nancy will be here in the morning to check her vitals."

"You call me if she needs to go in the hospital? Promise me." I promise her, and when she leaves, I hear Delia let out a girlish squeal of delight. I fix my makeup and pop my head out and ask them what they found.

"Oh, Claudi', you gotta come see some YouTube vids of your new director," Delia says excitedly. My production notes had his name on it, of course, and Delia can be like a CSI agent on the web when she spots a hot guy.

"Youza! You didn't tell us he was smokin'," Amy quips. "I see him with lots of hot chicks, some celebrities, but the tabloids can't get a read on him. But that isn't the impressive part, watch him dance." Amy reaches over to click the longest video link.

I told Julian that I danced lyrical, and that is true, but his style was...shit, he can _dance_. He dances everything from classical to techno, and I am openly transfixed by his focus, intensity, and creativity. He is beyond fantastically talented.

I hear my friends trying to get my attention, and Amy finally snaps her fingers bringing me back the present. "Sorry?"

"Umm...I was asking if he was like, available? You work with him, so you would know," Amy says, tossing her erratic red hair.

"I don't know," I admit. "He's a bit...hard to read, he's not an open book like Alan. He was much easier to get along with. I think I'm gonna check on my mom. You guys have a place to stay?"

"Hotel," Delia says.

  
"Dad's, but I could waltz in at the crack of dawn and he wouldn't care, you know that," Amy pouts.

"Pop me a text soon, okay? I'm here for Aunt Gertrude's funeral."

"Sure," I say. I hug them both, and they leave. The apartment looks like a tornado blew through here, but I'm too tired to deal with it now. I go to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, but I wake up at three a.m. and pick up my phone. Fuck it, I think. If he wants to practice we'll practice, and anything else...well, we can play that by ear when it comes around. I dial Julian's number, and pray that he doesn't think I am acting like a total space case by calling when I put the ball in his court. Please don't think I'm weird...please...


	3. Chapter Three: Restless

Julian's Pov...

I have been tossing and turning all damn night. I don't expect to hear from Claudia, but I know it will be soon, my intuition tells me so. I hear my phone go off, and almost expect it to be Shelley. 

Shelley and I have been broken up for good a week before my moving to New York. The last straw came when she threatened to jump from her apartment roof if I broke up with her. I managed to keep her from killing herself, and calming her down. I should block her number, but I feel responsible for her, because when she's not on ecstasy, she's a good girl. The phone rings again, and it's Claudia. I pick up.

"Hey," She greets.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"I..I couldn't sleep. You?"

"No." Mostly because I can't get you out of my head. "Is this about the part?"

"No, I need to talk to someone." She laughs. "I could call up my friends, especially Amy, she keeps vampire hours, and lament about my love life and my mom's fucked up habit. But I..." She sighs, "I don't know why or how I can share so much with you. I like, barely know you, it's crazy."

"You did break down in my arms earlier," I quip. "If that doesn't break the ice, I don't know what will."

"You must think I'm such a space case," She laughs. "I would if I were in your position."

I laugh, and then say seriously, "I could never think that of you, Claudia. I mean that. Tell you what, let's go do something this weekend. It doesn't have to be dance related if it will help you clear your head."

"Like...a date?"

"An outing. We can just wing it if you like. I wouldn't dream of rushing anything, if there is something there, that is. What do you say?" I ask. 

Silence for a long time on both ends before Claudia says something that makes my heart speed up: "But I think something is there, though. I just...I don't want to fuck this up and rush things. When I danced my audition, I did it for you, and I told myself that I was only following your advice, but I'm lying to myself. I like you, and you're off limits and--"

"I like you too," I find myself confessing. "And I don't want to rush this. Can I see you Saturday?"

"Dinner?"

"No, we're going on an outing, like I said. We can hash out the details then. How does nine sound?" I ask, hopefully.

"Perfect."  
"Great. Good night."

" 'Night." She hangs up on her end, and I plug my phone back in. I lay down on my bed, and take my spare pillow and pretend I'm holding her. I fall asleep instantly with a smile on my face...

🌹----

Claudia's Pov...

Work flew past the next few days, and in public it was back to last names with Julian. I suppose if I was a less secure woman, I would be hurt by his stand offish treatment, but then I think of Saturday. All day Saturday with him alone. I smile, and even with all of the drama with Sam, Violet picks up on my happy vibes.

"You are like, beaming, girl," She says as we stretch at the bar next to each other. "Please tell me you got laid last night."

"No, I'm just happy, Vi'. Geez, give it a rest why don't you?" 

She rolls her eyes, and says, "Whatever. You hear that Dell and Ames are in town?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go shopping and have dinner with them," I say. "Wanna come?"

"Dells and I didn't see eye to eye after the breakup, Claude," Violet shakes her head, "Especially with her mom catching us in the act. Her mom swore up and down I was a guy up until that time. Remember my biker phase? Only you and Ames could really tell I was a chick."

I laugh, finishing my plies. "Yep, and I remember how we pretended to be dating to get pervs off my radar."

"Yeah," Violet says, frowning. "Only I wasn't acting. You know that, right?"

"I know, Vi'. Sorry."  
"Nah, don't worry. If you're happy, I'm happy for ya." Sarah was calling everyone's attention for the announcements. They were the usual assignments to different rooms, and then the bomb shell announcement: the cast list has been posted.

I don't think that I've ever seen a crowd of twenty to thirty something people move faster to the bulletin board. Blaine is high fiving his buddies, and my stomach drops as he oozes my way, and invades my personal space. He corners me, and I try to move around him, but he puts his arm out stopping me.

"So, it's looks like we're gonna work together again, babe," He winks. "Sounds like old times, right?"

"Let me go!" He takes me by the shoulders and holds me against the wall. "Come on, Blaine. Please let me pass."

"Nope. Not until I get a kiss out of this deal...and maybe something later on." He tries to kiss me, but I knee him hard in the crotch, and slap him, hard. He falls on his back, and his cheek bleeds where my nails scratched him. 

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth," I snarl, and stroll down the hallway where the crowd of dancers are gathered. 

Some girls are groaning about the crappy parts, but then I see my name up at the top in the role of the swan princess, the prima. Julie, a dancer I vaguely know, throws her arms around me, and congratulates me. "..Oh, Claudia! You are soo lucky! Congrats, girl!"

"Thanks, Julie." Other girls are congratulating me, but some are looking at me with disdain. I ignore them, haters are gonna hate, after all. 

I look up at the bulletin board again and see that Philip is cast as the prince, and I stifle a giggle, the man is so gay it hurts my eyes sometimes what he wears when not performing. His understudy is Blaine, of course.

Eww...Oh, Blaine is cute, very cute, don't get me wrong, but after he cheated on me, he became repulsive to me. I have no idea how I'm going to handle him touching me in the dances, but he is the best dancer in the company, and the directors know that. Scratch that, second best dancer, but Julian is not a company dancer and he can't show favoritism towards me. 

I am given the best changing room and set up my stuff. The room is luxurious and the size of my entire damn apartment. The place is done in golds and silvers: silver walls, black marble floors, a huge Smartv in a gold frame, a plush black theatre set surrounding it. A fireplace below the tv, and the tv has every satellite channel imaginable, including the porn channels. Gold chandeliers on the ceiling. The place is gorgeous and could almost be an apartment if it had a bed, kitchen, and laundry facilities.

I know wealthy patrons contribute heavily to the company, but I had no clue that the prima ballerina was treated like a princess. My head is already spinning. I take tons of pics and selfies on my phone, and tweet my excitement. 

I am on cloud nine as I go through my work day, and I go home to check on mom. She is still on her liquid diet, and likely will be all night. It is Friday night and I throw on something dressy and tasteful. I do my makeup, style my hair into an elaborate bun, and meet up with Amy and Delia at an Italian restaurant owned by Emeril. 

We eat and catch up on old times, and Delia shamelessly flirts with the Indian guy who waits on us. "Oh my God, Dells, I forgot that you're such a slut," I laugh.

She sticks her tongue out at me, and giggles. I hear my phone get a text, and it says: Seeing you happy is well worth not sharing the stage with you..💋

Amy snatches my phone out of my hands and reads it. "Ooh! Wow, this just screams flirt here."

"I wanna see," Delia says, and Amy forks it over. "Aww...he sent you a kiss emoji. Please tell me he's actually kissed you already."

"No, he's being classy about it."  
"Please! You rarely get so worked up over a guy, Claude," Amy says. She eats the last bit of her Caesar salad, and sips her glass of sangria. "I mean, even with Blaine you didn't get all spacy and dreamy eyed when you dated him."

"Yeah," Delia puts in, "And you two were like hooking up left and right when you weren't working together, that is."

"Umm...first of all, Julian is not my boyfriend, secondly he's also kind of my boss and--"

"And he is still gorgeous!" Delia says, exasperately. "It's not like he's a damn teacher or anything, and you're underage or something. You like totally left earth big time when Ames showed you the videos last night."

The waiter comes by with the bill and we all decide to go dutch. "I was studying his technique. He's scary talented," I argue. My friends roll their eyes and smile knowingly. "Oh my God, guys! What do you want me to say?"

"Umm...that you like this guy," Delia answers. "And--"

"Holy crap, guys!" Amy cuts in, scrolling an article on her phone. "Umm...Claudia, you should soo read this. It might explain why he's so secretive." She hands me her purple iPhone, and I read.

The article had to do with an altercation between Julian and a Shelley Darcy. Apparently, the chick was high on speed and ecstasy, and she threatened to throw herself from his penthouse balcony if he broke up with her. The tabloid didn't mention whether she went through with her suicide or not, but Julian is related to oil magnate Victor Driver, a damn billionaire. Another article mentions Julian' s father's complete disappointment in that his youngest son decided to become a professional dancer, instead of working in the family business. Other miscellaneous articles about space case ex girlfriends. All of them much prettier than I could ever be, even Shelley was pretty.

I pass Amy's phone back to her, and begin to tear up. Why I'm crying, I have no idea. "I thought you'd be happy he's like super rich, and--"

"Not now, Amy," Delia snaps, rubbing my back as she hugs me. "What's wrong, Claudia? It isn't the money is it?"

I wipe at my eyes. "All of his exes are like model pretty. How can I compete with that?" 

Delia takes me by the shoulders and says firmly, "No way, girl! I'm not gonna hear you talk shit about yourself, alright?? Claudia, look at me."

I do, and she says gently, but firmly, "You are a total babe. People stare at you in total worship everywhere you go, alright? You have a great career, you're smart, funny, and the best friend a girl could have. You have so much to offer, and you're worried some rich dude doesn't think you're hot enough? Please. Screw him, if that's the case. No more putting yourself down, k?"

I laugh, and hug Delia. Amy draws our attention, and we take selfies on our phones. We leave the restaurant, and buy some stuff at the nearby shops. My friends whine that I won't go clubbing later on, but I make my excuses that I need to be up early tomorrow. They tease me about my non-date date, and I go home.

My mom is watching Jeopardy in the living room, and looking pale, but not nearly as sickly as she did earlier. I am saddened by how thin and...frail she looks now. I had a good time tonight, I even bought a cute dress to wear later to dinner tomorrow, but my mom wasting away never fails to make me sad.

I want to do better for her. Hopefully, this prima role can make it possible for me to move her into a better place with better nurses to treat her at home. I give my mom a kiss on the forehead and get ready for bed. As soon as my head hits my pillows I'm out like a light...


	4. Chapter Four: The Non-Date Date

Claudia's Pov...

I get up at eight a.m. and get ready. I know that Julian said that this wasn't a date, but it sure as hell feels like one. I pack up my duffel, toss in some clothes, and practice items. I always carry toiletries in my duffel, because ballet dancers work such long hours that our second home is our studio. I learned long ago that granola bars and cold pop tarts are my best friends when the hours get erratic on a production. 

I know that I don't have time to hit the gym as I usually do on Saturdays, so I throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a cute black sparkly top underneath a leather jacket. I pair this with a pair of Sketchers, and put on some makeup. I pack my cute midnight blue dress that I almost think is way too short, but Amy and Delia begged me to get it. I pair that with some strappy heels, and some jewelry. 

At eight thirty, the buzzer rings, and I hit the buzzer on my end. I open the door, and a tall guy in a crisp black suit with a buzz cut greets me. "Ms. Gray?" He asks in a clipped Brooklyn accent.

"Umm...yeah?" I ask. I'm a bit freaked out that I'm being kidnapped or something, so I'm wary of letting this intimidating Italian guy in my apartment.

"I am Antonio, Mr. Driver's chauffeur. He sent me to pick you up. Are you ready to go?" He asks, in a polite, clipped tone.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to my mom." He nods, and I go into mom's room. She greets me, and I tell her that I'll be out of town with Amy and Delia, but I'll have my phone on me. 

"Okay, sweet pea," She says, hugging me. "You girls have a great time."

"I will. Love you, mom."  
"You too, dear." 

Antonio has my duffel, and I follow him into the elevator. When we get out to the street, I see a beautiful black Lincoln limousine. I get in the back, and sink into the plush black leather seat. Antonio drives off, and he asks on the car phone if I need a Starbucks run. 

"Yes, a venti caramel macchiato, please." I almost want to stay quiet, and turn on the tv, but I ask about why Julian couldn't come to get me himself.

Antonio sighs, and says, "He's been dealing with ex girlfriend troubles, Miss."

"Did you...know her at all, the ex?" I ask shyly. Yeah, this guy totally intimidates me, but if he's some kind of bodyguard, it's part of his job. 

"Too well."

"Oh." I let him drive, and we go through the drive thru of the nearest Starbucks. He gets a hot latte for himself, and two breakfast wraps as well, though I never asked for it. I flip through the channels of the tv and enjoy my breakfast. 

I finish up my wrap and macchiato, and see that we're heading on to Park Avenue. Of course, rich people central. I feel so underdressed and inadequate as I did when I looked at Amy's phone and saw all of Julian's gorgeous exes. I have only driven past all of these beautiful penthouses and hotels to go to central park, I never thought I would actually be important enough to be invited into one of these buildings. We pull into a fancy parking garage and once again the driver/bodyguard takes my duffel bag, and shields me from any possible danger as we head into a fancy elevator. 

Towards the top of the building, the elevator doors open, and I am treated to a veritable modern day palace with black marble floors, fancy Roman columns, and costly artwork everywhere. Huge bay windows lead out to a balcony that gives a breathtaking view of central park, and the sky scrapers around the city. 

There are maids everywhere, tidying up the kitchen, where a huge mess is and cops are questioning witnesses. A beautiful brunette woman is sitting on the black leather sectional, handcuffed, dressed in a stylish silver and amber colored Michael Kors suit. She looks coked out of her mind, and she sneers when she looks up at me.

"Yeah, I thought he might be fucking around," Shelley snarls, tearing up and making her makeup run. "Well, you enjoy it while you can, cause' Julian's only gonna do to you what he does to everyone: leave you for something better."

"He's my friend," I say.

Shelley laughs bitterly, shaking her head. "I saw Antonio drop you off. No one but family and his girls get that treatment." 

The cops try to question me, but Julian steps in the room, and he says to them, "Ms. Gray has nothing to do with this. She just got here."

The cops take Shelley away, but she cries and tries to plead with Julian to take her back. When the commotion dies down and we're alone, he hugs me and apologizes, "I'm sorry you had to be here for all of this. I thought for sure the cops would have her out of here before I could come get you myself."

I look around the kitchen, and see that Shelley tried to cut her wrists with one of the steal knives. "Is she going to jail or something?"

"I had to sign her into a psych ward," Julian says sadly. "I kept telling her we were through, and had been for some time, but she grabbed my phone and saw your number in there, and she put two and two together, I guess. I have to buy another phone since she smashed it in my attempt to try to stop her from killing herself."

"Jesus," I mutter. 

He goes to hug me again, and I pull away, tearing up. He looks at me with concern and asks, "What's wrong, Claudia?"

"If.." I begin and start really crying now. Why do I feel so insecure and vulnerable with him? "If...like we did start dating. Do you...Am I really pretty enough for you? My friend Amy showed me some pics on her phone of exes of yours, and they are all way prettier than me, and--"

"Shh.." He takes me in his arms, and I revel in his clean cologne smell, and the underlying scent that is him alone. He tilts my chin to look up at his dark chocolate eyes. "Claudia, listen to me. You are a veritable angel on earth. Yes, all of my exes were pretty, but I don't want to spend time with them, or think of them. I am here with you, and I want to be with you. Please never doubt that I find you beautiful beyond compare."

"Oh, Julian," I breathe, and our lips meet. He doesn't respond at first, but then I deepen the kiss, and he gently pulls me in his arms, and explores my mouth with his tongue. It is a sweet, soft kiss, and he pulls away to rest his hands on the granite bar. He is breathing raggedly, and he says hoarsely, "I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me."

"I..I didn't mind. I liked it." 

A smile turns up the corner of his mouth. "We're supposed to be taking this slow, remember?"

"I know, and we are, but I want--"  
"To date you," He finishes for me. He rakes a hand through his hair, and kisses me softly again, pulling me close. "Yes, I think I have wanted that ever since we met, strangely enough. But I want to do this right, and we get to know one another."

"What about work?"

"Oh, that has to stay professional...publicly, at least," He winks. I laugh. "You're not getting out of rehearsing for the part, only in private, you're my little swan." He wraps his hands around my waist and kisses the top of my ear. He whispers in my ear softly, "And at work, I want you to imagine it's my hands touching you as the prince. Only mine."

"I will."

"Good." He kisses my forehead, and says, "Would you mind waiting while I shower and change my clothes?"

"Sure, that's cool."

"Great, I'll be right back." I wander the penthouse, marveling at the wealth displayed here. But among the clean, artsy ambiance of the place, there are boxes that still need to be unpacked. I walk out to the balcony, and lay out on one of the plush red chaise patio chairs. I see a basket of throw pillows and blankets, and put a pillow under my head, and curl up under the warm brown fleece blanket. The soft autumn breeze and sun lull me right to sleep.

I have the dream again where I am dancing the strange choreography, and being stabbed in my stomach. I wake up to Julian shaking me awake, and asking if I'm okay. "I..Yes, no...not really," I say. He is sitting beside me, and smoothing back my hair with his hand. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I nod, and tell him about how the evil wizard wraps me in his embrace, and stabs me in the stomach. "...And I just stopped having that dream when I got the part, but now it happened again."

"It's only a dream about anxiety."  
"For three weeks in a roll?"

"Okay, you got me there. If it makes you feel better, we will have guards trail us discreetly on our...outing?" I shake my head. "Date, then. But I promise no funny business," He puts a hand over his heart, "Scout's honor."

"Okay, deal. Where are we headed?" I ask, excited now.

"Central park, to walk for now. Afterwards, work and dinner somewhere nice. Let's see how this goes first." I agree, and grab my purse. Julian is wearing dark jeans and a dark blue hoodie over a gray Henley shirt. He could almost be mistaken for any other hipster guy out walking with his girl if one didn't notice his bodyguards, of course. He looks cute dressed so casually, and we head out, holding hands as we get into the limo. 

We drive in some silence until we get to central park. Antonio parks the limo, and I see another car has followed us in. Another intimidating guard with short brown spiky hair gets out, and Julian introduces him as Caleb. He nods his head my way, and the two guards talk with Julian about 'the arrangements'.

"You have it on you, sir?" Caleb asks, glancing my way. Julian nods, and the guard relaxes. Julian strolls back over to me, and takes my hand in his. We walk the trails, and we start talking about work, our hopes for the production, and it's only after some polite prompts I steer the conversation back to Shelley.

"What do you want to know, Claudia?" He asks, a little impatiently. "That she is a very disturbed, sick woman, or about the incident earlier?"

"I just want to understand you more!" I blurt. "I don't care about exes, it's in the past. I just want to know how you're holding up. I want Shelley to get the help she needs, but I also know you won't be able to relax until you talk about it."

We sit together on a bench and he takes my gloved hand in his and kisses it. "I'm sorry. You're right. Well, it started this morning at five thirty..."

🌹----

Julian's Pov...

"...I was woken up by a crash in the living room, and then later the kitchen. I have the penthouse on a silent alarm, all of my family's homes have them. I pressed the button in my bedroom, and got out my piece from the safe by the bed. I expected to have to wound a burglar, but instead, I find Shelley. Strung out and trashing the kitchen, searching blindly for the steak knives. 

"I turn on the light, and she turns around, sobbing and going on about how much she loves me, please take me back, the like. Then she picks up my phone, and rips it off the charger. I shout at her to give it back, and we struggle over that until she finds your number in there.

"Her face goes deathly white, and she accuses me of cheating on her. I insist that you are a friend, that we work together, but she throws it against the wall, smashing it. She then starts to try to cut herself, and she does this," I pull up my left sleeve to show Claudia a stitched up gouge on my forearm. It stretched from the elbow to the middle. "..When I tried to stop her from slicing her wrists."

"Oh my God," Claudia whispers, shocked. "And the first time in LA? What happened there?"

"That began with an explosive fight where I had to work closely with one of the dancers in a production I was in," I answer. "I never touched the girl, I swear. I was still dating Shelley and I don't go in for cheating once I date someone. I tried to reason with Shelley that night, but she ran out to the balcony, and I had to wrestle with her to keep her from jumping thirty stories. I called the cops, of course, and that is the whole story."

Claudia chuckles bitterly, and shakes her head. "I'm sorry for prying, it wasn't my place."

"It's alright, I'm too secretive for my own good," I say, grinning. "What's so funny then?"

"My ex," She sighs shakily, "I had to hit him to get him to stop coming on to me the day the cast list was posted. I hope his balls got the message when I kneed him there, and left him holding his junk in the hallway."

I frown. I had fought to get Blaine off of the production, but was overruled by the panel. I didn't dare explain that the guy was harassing his ex girlfriend in a sick attempt to get back with her, nor why I even cared. 

"If he bothers you again, I will have him fired. Deal?" I ask.

"Deal. Feel better?"  
I smile. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Do you have some errands to run?" She reminds me, standing. "I've got some bills to pay anyway."

We walk hand in hand back to the limo, and run our errands. I surprise Claudia by getting her another phone, and insist that it's for us alone. We argue about that until I mention that it's for her safety. Okay, it's not entirely true, I want to take care of her, and I have never felt the need to do this with my exes to this extent. Oh, I pampered them, given them jewelry, clothes, and the like, but this girl is different, special. 

Around one, we get lunch and we go back to Claudia's apartment to check on her mom. Mrs. Gray is clearly in a lot of pain, and addicted to her medications. I begin to understand why the other dancers find Claudia a bit standoffish and brooding. Some worship her technique and are a little intimidated to talk to her, others envy her. My heart goes out to Claudia and the stresses she deals with on a daily basis.

"Your mom seems nice," I say back in the limo. "Although she kept calling me Matt."

Claudia giggles. "Yeah, the valium makes her spacy. I'm glad she was having a good day, though." She frowns. "A bad day consists of her screaming at Anna, Nancy, or me for her drugs when she doesn't get it. She's been known to tear up the house in her mad search. I'm just thankful I have work as a release. My friends don't really get why I don't just put her in a home, honestly."

"I'll help in whatever way I can." I say, meaning it.

"Oh, no. I can't ask you to do that!" Claudia shakes her head. "Just you taking me out like this helps me more than you know."

I turn her face to look at me and I say seriously, "I mean it. Whatever you need, just say the word." 

She kisses me and says, "Thank you." We finish lunch and afterward I give her a tour of the penthouse, we go into separate rooms to change for practice. I keep a private studio in the third bedroom, and it is bare of all decoration, save mirrors on two of the walls and bars installed just below them. A Bose entertainment system stores all of the music I need to practice whatever style I'm working on. 

We stretch in silence, and after we're done, Claudia asks, "Are we running through the first dance on Pointe or leather?"

"Leather first." I hit the right song on the remote and I say, "Focus on me, and my movements, nothing else. Ready?" She nods, and we run through the dance fluidly without talking. We go through the other ones on practice shoes too, and I'm amazed at our working chemistry. Most dancers take awhile to respond to my subtle cues to bend an arm here, prep for the lift here, and the like, but she did it immediately with me. 

With the black swan, the tension became heavy between us, but we got through it. "We make a good team," I say after we shower and change back into regular clothes. "It's a pity I'm only directing this."

"The Prince isn't in all of the show," She reminds me with a wink. "I totally see you handling the business end of things backstage when you don't have to dance the lead."

"Hmm..tempting. I'll think about it."

Claudia's eyes widen and she grins. "You will?"

"Yes. Do you have a dress for dinner? We can pick something up later."

"No, I brought it with."  
"Good, I'll go make the reservations," I say, and show her where to freshen up. I go to my bedroom and get ready. I am a nervous wreck, but I pull myself together. It's just one dinner, and you shared one kiss, it's no big deal, right?


	5. Chapter Four: The Non-Date Date

Claudia's Pov...

I stare at my spaghetti strapped mini dress on the hanger for the better part of five minutes. It is midnight blue with straps that cross in the back, and has a sweetheart neckline, and the hem is higher on the thigh than I am comfortable with. Okay, not that I am opposed to dressing sexy, but I'm not Amy, and she loves wearing stuff like this. Delia merely said that I looked cute when I tried it on at the store, but when I tried to buy something that covers my legs, she wouldn't hear of it. I bought this dress out of peer pressure, and I pray Julian doesn't think I look like a hooker wearing this ridiculously short dress.

I put on my jewelry and makeup, then my heels. My hair I just brush and make sure it isn't too flat or frizzy. I put juicy couture on and carry my purse. I go downstairs, and Julian is waiting for me in the foyer. He is wearing a tailored black Armani suit, and I can't breathe. He is so...handsome, ridiculously so, and I want to pinch myself, because for tonight at least he is my date...

🌹----

Julian's Pov...

I have got it bad. Really bad. I am becoming painfully aware of it as I watch Claudia come down the stairs from the bedrooms. I have dated many beautiful women in my time, the longest time being for a year, and most of them were flings of a few months at the minimum. I cared about them, pampered them, wined and dined, the works, but none of them ever really got me. I know most of them were gold diggers, but I didn't really care at the time. I wanted sex, and I was young. 

Okay, I suppose thirty four is considered to be young still, but after the whole Shelley bullshit, I realize that I want more from a relationship. Claudia's heels click on the marble floors as she walks towards me in a gorgeous midnight blue dress that showcase her sexy legs. We stare at each other, and I move towards her, smiling.

I kiss her hand, and ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Where are we eating?"  
"Nomade."

"Isn't it that famous French restaurant owned by Wolfgang Puck?" She asks. 

"Umm..yeah, I've never really thought about it," I say. "We don't have to do fancy if you don't want to."

"And me pass up a chance to dine with such a handsome date? God forbid," She laughs. 

We get one of the best tables, and I arrange it so that we are alone, save for the wait staff checking on us. It is super expensive, and I know she doesn't care about the pampering, but I know from experience that all women love to be cared for once in a while. The room is elegant, and resembles a wine cellar, like the rest of the restaurant, only the room is filled with candlelight. 

"You know you don't have to go all out for me, right?" Claudia says. I reach across the table and hold her hand. "All of this...it's kind of unnecessary, and..." She frowns and her eyes water, "...I'm not worth the star treatment."

I give her hand a gentle squeeze, "I want to do it. No, really. You are worth every penny. Never doubt it."

"But I'm not used to all of this," She argues, "I feel like you're being so generous, because it works so well for you in picking up women and--"

"And you're not just any woman,   
Claudia," I interrupt. "Where is this coming from anyway?"

"Something Shelley said," She replies, tearing up. "She said that I should enjoy it, because you will always move on to the next best thing."

There is a lot of truth to what Shelley said. I did use women in the past, and my father did have to sometimes corral my 'lecherous behavior,' as he called it, but as I look into Claudia's entrancing blue eyes, I fight the urge to say, 'you are my best thing,' but I don't. I only tell her truthfully that she is special, and worth all the pampering in the world. Claudia beams from my words, and we drive back to the penthouse after the date to pick up her things. 

It is when I am standing outside Claudia's front door that I kiss her goodnight. The kiss is tender, soft, and at the end I taste her tongue briefly before pulling away. We look at each other again, and I leave. Yeah, I've got it bad alright, but then I realize that if I am falling in love, I am ready at last...

🌹----

Claudia's Pov...

I float through Sunday, and my friends notice my inner giddiness. I try to recall every word we spoke, every time our eyes met. I felt selfconscious when I kissed Julian in the penthouse, but that last kiss I felt it tingle long after he left. 

"You look so lovesruck it's making me sick," Delia laughs. "Is that like a new phone?" She looks in my purse, and pulls out my brand new almost tablet sized Samsung Note. 

"Yes, now give it back, Delia."

"Fine. But how come it's only his number and a few other guys?"

I roll my eyes. "They're just bodyguards. Julian's ex smashed his phone, and he felt the need to get me this one to take advantage of a deal Verizon was having."

"Uh huh, and how does that not make him your boyfriend, Claude?" She asks. I try to explain that he did it for my safety but then I admit, "Fine! We spent all yesterday together, worked on the production, and had dinner, and...he might have kissed me when he dropped me off, no big deal."

"Wait, he kissed you?!" Amy nearly screeches, as she was coming out of the kitchen with salsa and chips for a movie we're about to watch on Netflix. "Please give details. Did you..." She winks, "You know..."

"No! We had a very nice, low key day. We went over some choreography in his personal studio, and went out to dinner at Nomade," I explain. "I told him not to make such a fuss over me, that I didn't need a private, candlelit dinner and--"

"Holy shit, he went all out," Amy says. She gets up to get drinks and I follow when she gestures for me to follow. "He's totally into you! Please say you're now dating."

"He's kinda my boss."  
"So what? You totally like him."  
"I do, he's just soo--"  
"Hot? Single? Sexy as hell?"  
"Rich."

"So what? Just date the guy, and see how it goes," Amy advises, "If it doesn't work out, you can go back to being coworkers."

"Like you and Mark?"

"Ouch." She tosses her curly red hair. "Okay, not saying it wouldn't be hard, and awkward as hell at first, but Mark and I made it work."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, I'm over it," She says, though her eyes tell me differently. 

I don't push the issue though, and we enjoy our last girl's night together, because Amy has to leave tomorrow for her Aunt Gertrude's funeral in Maine. Delia is supposed to go with her, and I'm not sure if it's because they are trying to patch things up, or they are dating. 

I check their body language and see nothing sexually tense there, so it has to be because Amy needs the support. I feel a little left out of the loop, but I can't blow off work right now, and they know it. An idea forms in my mind: I need to get Violet and Delia to make up.

As we are watching Hunger Games on Netflix, I pop off a text to Violet, explaining that Delia has to leave tomorrow on Amy's flight to Maine. Twenty minutes later she sends:

Violet: I don't want to ruin your night. Plus, we have work in the morning. 😓

Me: Come on, Vi! You two were great together. Please just call her at least. For me?

Three minutes later...

Violet: Okay, I'll meet with her. I'll be right over.

True to her word, Violet arrives, dressed in her usual grungy emo clothes. Delia is stunned into shock seeing her best friend/ex lover on my front door step. 

"Before you jump down my throat, Claude said we had to meet," Violet says, eying me warily. "Can we talk alone somewhere?"

"No," Delia frowned, "Not until you tell them you were a coward for standing me up at prom. Sure, I lied to my mom about being bi, but Vi," Delia cries, "I thought we had something special. I loved you!"

"Do you...do you still love me?"

A smile tugs at Delia's mouth. "Not until you say what I need you to say."

Violet turns to us, and confesses that she was a coward for standing up her girlfriend. Violet moves toward Delia and they wrap each other up in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Delia pulls away, shaking her head. "It's..it's too soon. You have Sam to deal with still, and the show. You're too busy for me now, and...I want to take this slow."

Violet cries, smiling, "I'll always make time for you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Violet." They kiss again and Amy makes a groaning noise. "Wow, eww...PDA. Get a room you two." The reunited couple looks at us, and laughs. 

"Some other time," Violet says, and kisses Delia on the lips again. "I gotta run, but you have a good time in Maine. Sext me?"

Delia laughs. "You bet. Every night until I get back. We can dream about that room in the mean time." I watch Violet leave, but before she does, she hugs me fiercely and kisses my cheek. "Thank you," She whispers, beaming. I nod, and Violet leaves, grinning. 

I take a shower and get into bed. I slept peacefully after a time, and when I woke up, I felt like I could conquer the world...


	6. Chapter Six: Practice Makes Perfect

Five Months Later...

Claudia's Pov...

Work has been hectic and erratic with rehearsals, scheduling conflicts, and my own personal dramas in my life. Julian and I have kept our relationship tightly underwraps, and give no hint that we're a budding couple to anyone in the company. Only Violet knows, but she is consumed with her own dramas of dealing with an ex who won't leave her alone, and rekindling things with Delia, though they fight constantly about their work schedules. 

The work load is getting to me, I must admit. All productions are stressful, no doubt about it, but this one has been one of the worst, due to the competing dance companies at this time. I have received so many offers to dance for rival companies that I just toss them in the trash when I get them in my PO box at home. 

I am at home, suffering another restless night when Julian calls me. "You up, beautiful?" He asks. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." I sigh, and begin to talk about work when he says, "We can go over the schedules another time. I want to hear your voice."

I giggle. "You sound like we're in high school or something. I talk to you every day."

"Not like this." His tone is serious, and my heart begins to beat fast by his sensual tone. "I want you to come over, Claudia."

We had agreed to wait to be intimate until after opening night. "But..but I thought we agreed we would wait."

Julian sighs. "I know. But I don't think I can stand another night like this without you in my bed." I want to make the arguments for waiting until the production was over, and he was no longer a director on this, but I can't lie to myself any more. I want him, I've wanted him the moment our paths crossed; but it's more than that, ever since we've started to date, and I've gotten to know him; I know that I'm falling in love with him. 

"Okay. I'll come over."

"Great. I'll let security know you're expected and to let you through." We say bye to each other, and I prep my duffel bag, throw on a pair of black jeans, a cute long sleeved top, and pair that with my leather jacket. I scribble a note to Anna that I'm going over to my boyfriend's, so she won't worry, and I lock the door behind me. 

I am a bundle of nerves as I drive to the penthouse. I am greeted by security, but they let me in by sight, and I park my SUV next to four of Julian's sports cars. I hit the elevator button for his floor, and when the doors swing open, he is there in tight black jeans that fall to his hips, and nothing else on. 

Our eyes meet, and his are smoldering for me as he rips my duffel bag and purse off of me, and kisses me hungrily. He carries me bridal style up the stairs and kicks a pair of double doors open with his toe. 

The elegant master suite is awash in candlelight as he lays me on his massive bed gently. He crawls up to me on the bed and begins undressing me with deliberate slowness. 

When he has me completely naked, he whispers softly in my ear, "You are so beautiful, Claudia. My beautiful little swan. I have been waiting for this for so long, you have no idea."

"Me too. Can we..." I lick my lips, and drown in his chocolate eyes, "Can this be my first time?"

Julian chuckles, and kisses me. "If you wish, darling." He works his way down my neck, licking and kissing down towards my clavicle and skillfully teases one already stiff nipple and suckles my other breast. He nips me there playfully, and I gasp at the sensation. He suckles my breasts, and begins to rub my clit with his thumb in a circular motion, while dipping a finger into my already wet slit. 

"Ohh, Julian," I gasp, and guide his hand there. He slips two fingers in and begins to thrust them faster and faster, as he plunders my mouth. I can feel the pressure building inside of me, and I begin to beg for his cock.

"Hmm....I should punish you for being so filthy minded," He teases. "Maybe I won't let you come after all."

"Please," I breathe, "Please, Julian, I need you inside of me."

I watch him get up off of me and undress the rest of the way. My eyes widen at how large his cock is fully erect, and I go wet all over, knowing that it's all for me. He gets out a condom and rolls it on. When he's done, he begins to kiss and explore all of my body before teasing my entrance with the head of his cock. He enters me slowly, moaning as he feels my walls tighten around his shaft. I wince, adjusting to his girth, and he pauses in his slow thrusts. "Are you okay?" He asks hoarsely. 

I nod, and he kisses me. I wrap my legs around him, drawing him in deeper. Julian picks up the pace, making me grab the headboard for support as he picks up the pace, thrusting into me harder and harder, until I feel him stiffen and he comes. He nearly suffocates me as he slumps forward, pinning me with his weight. 

"Ow," I gasp. Julian moves over, and gets up. He tosses the used condom in the trash and crawls back under the covers. He cuddles me from behind, and for the first time in a long time, I fall fast asleep, cradled in his strong arms....

🌹----

The alarm clock jars me out of my blissful rest, and I forget for a moment where I am. Then the events of late last night wash over me, and I smile. Julian groans beside me, and rolls over to give the clock a sharp tap on the snooze button. We face one another, and he gives me a sleepy smile. 

"I could get used to this," He says, kissing me. I caress his slightly rough cheek, and he kisses my hand. "I thought for sure last night was a dream."

I yawn. "Me too. I thought I dreamed that I was called here for sex by my horny boyfriend."

Julian smiles, "Oh, are we merely friends with benefits?" He feigns a pout, "I thought it felt more real than a mere booty call."

I laugh. "Okay, you got me there. But if I can't call you my boyfriend, what do I call you instead?"

"Your lover."  
"Julian..." I warn.

"Alright, alright, I know," He says, sitting up. "You need time to sort everything out. But you know how I feel."

"I'm just..there's just so much going on, and this whole competing company debacle going on," I shake my head, "I feel almost like I have to juggle a million in one things, and have to figure out us on top of that seems a bit much."

"I know, but we'll get through it. I know we will." He tilts my chin to meet his eyes, and he kisses me softly and thoroughly. He starts to get up, but I'm tugging on his hand to pull him back under the covers. 

"No, let's sleep in. I don't want to go back to our public roles yet," I groan. "I much prefer snuggling naked with you in this bed."

"You know we can't, much as I really want to right now," Julian pouts, standing. He gives me a glorious view of his sexy naked body, and I find myself going wet for him all over again watching him walk into his bathroom to shower for the day. 

I should use one of the other two guest bathrooms and give him some space. But I think to myself: fuck it, we already had sex last night, what does it matter if we shower together? I may be confused as to whether or not I love Julian for real, but I know my body still wants him, and that's good enough for me." 

I walk into the bathroom and step into the shower. Julian grins and begins to kiss and tease my nipples from behind. I lean into his chest, and he begins to stroke and finger me between my legs. "Umm...you're so tight for me, love. I like that," He whispers. 

He leans me over so my hands splay against the shower wall, and he enters me from behind, grasping my hips to steady me as he thrusts hard into me over and over from behind. When he is about to come, he withdraws and empties his seed in the shower drain. We kiss passionately and finish our shower. 

I find my duffel in his room and get ready for the day. I see Julian prepare a duffel bag as well and I ask why he's bringing dance supplies today. "Because there is a very real possibility I may have to dance the lead since your ex decided to join one of the rival companies, and Philip said something last week of possibly going to the doctor to check for mono."

This was news to me. I have been so consumed with rehearsals for my own role, mom's deteriorating health, and working on the scheduling conflicts that I didn't think of the possibility of Julian having to dance the Prince role as well as direct behind the scenes; it's no wonder he needed me last night. 

We make a small breakfast, and we take separate vehicles to avoid public suspicion. I wanted to ride with him in his Benz, but it's out of the question until the show has come and gone. I can't wait to have the freedom to openly date my own boyfriend. I'm still a bit miffed that Julian didn't want to wait until then to be intimate with me, but it's also been five months. 

I park my SUV in the separate dancer parking garage and head into the dressing room to change into my practice clothes. Violet comes in twenty minutes late, her face streaked with her tears. I hug her as she sobs, and I sit her down on one of the mats. 

"What's wrong, Vi?" I ask softly. 

"Sam. She's what happened," Violet says bitterly. "She found out I got back with Dells and we had this huge screaming fight where I had to punch her out to keep her from hitting me. Thank God, Delia's with Ames out of state so she didn't have to see that shit go down. I'm here though. Other than that, I'm golden."

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, had to since the neighborhood witnessed it," Violet sighs. "Alan's cousin Zoe saw it all too since Sam and her seem to be real tight after that make out session started all of this crap."

"Wow, even bitches can find love," I murmur. "Meanwhile, I have all of my baggage." Julian strolls in before I can say more, and I notice he is dressed to dance with the rest of us. I walk to him, and he gives me a knowing look to say 'I'll explain later,' I nod and watch him talk with the guys. 

Sarah, an older director gives the announcement, "Due to scheduling conflicts, and our lead Prince contracting mono over the weekend, the lead Prince will be taken over by Mr. Driver. I would like to remind everyone who is remaining with us that our work hours will be getting more compressed as the date of opening night approaches. I expect all of you to bring your a-game in these coming weeks. Any questions?"

The guys give snarky questions, but Sarah answers them politely enough. The other two directors lead us all in the group stretches, and then everyone is split into their groups. I give out the paperwork for this, and then it comes down to the rehearsals.

Today's rehearsals are focused on the evil wizard dancing with the swan princess. Fred is dancing that part, and already I can feel my skin crawl, because he is no doubt going to go to Blaine and brag about how 'easy,' I am. 

"You ready for this hunka burnin' love?" He teases, before the music starts. 

"Eww...no. Just do your job, Elvis." I retort. Violet gives me the thumbs up, and giggles. The music begins, and as Fred's hand sneaks around my waist for one of the rond de jambes, a chill goes down my spine as I recall my lucid dream of five months past. Blaine's never struck me as a vengeful sort of guy, a douchebag for sure, but would he really try to kill me for breaking up with him? I can't believe that.

We go through the routine with Pointe shoes and with leathers, as we call them here. I finally get paired with Julian after dancing my parts with the other swans, and he can see that I'm nervous.

"You've got this, Ms. Gray," He says, and winks. I grin, and the music starts for the white swan. We dance seamlessly, fluidly as we do in his home studio, and I do the final leap perfectly into his arms. He catches me, and sets me back down. We go through it five times with both types of shoes, and when it's done, we break for lunch. 

Violet is beaming as we go off to the locker room. "I just gotta say that you two were awesome today. I could just feel the chemistry there."

"Thanks, Vi." I lean in to whisper in her ear, "But we're keeping things on the down low for now."

Her eyes widen. "Ooh! Yep, no more need be said. Just answer me one thing."

"Yes?"  
"He isn't all business is he? He is human, right?" 

I laugh, and whisper, "Of course not. You know that I secretly built my perfect man in a lab." We giggle over that, and get ready for lunch. I shower, and change into skinny jeans and a black sweater with a tanktop underneath...

🌹----

I have a ton of paperwork to fill out, but I get Chinese for me and Julian and bring it up to the offices. I knock on his door and he lets me in. "Oh my God, you're a lifesaver," He says, kissing me. He looks about the bleak, small office and asks, "You want to eat this in your dressing room?"

"Yeah, but we still have to go over these schedules, I've only got a quarter of them done," I explain. "Are you sure Philip has mono for sure? I'm not saying I don't like doing the routines with you, but it might look like favoritism to some of the other dancers."

Julian sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I know. But it was either that or postpone the entire production." He hunts through the paperwork on his desk, and produces the doctor's report. "Losing the lead could have been a big blow for us if the panel had not chosen me."

"Like you said this morning, we'll get through it," I remind him. He grins and tucks a hair behind my ear. We go to my apartment sized dressing room and have a working lunch. 

I finish the schedules, and say a silent prayer to God that I got it in on time. Okay, just in time. We go over the set designs, and I critique some of the other director's desires to keep it a straight wintry ambiance. 

"It would be cool if the black swan wins in the end," I say. "I know that the panel wants good to prevail, but life isn't often like that."

"Or that the wizard is the prince's evil side," Julian says, nodding. "Intriguing. I never thought of changing the story so drastically. I'll think about it."

"You will?"  
"Yes. Seriously. It's about time to throw out such a done to death story. I already have choreography in mind for it." I catch his suggestive wink, and I chuckle. 

"You know kids will be watching this, right?" I ask. Julian laughs and wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my temple. "Okay, boss," I turn around and shake my finger at him, "You need to cool it. It's naughty of you to eat your dessert before dinner. You'll lose your appetite."

"I promise it won't be risque if I decide to go with the changes," He says, stepping away from me. "I will save that for us alone."

"Good." I throw our take out food away, and he helps me clean up. "Tonight?"

"Let's play it by ear."  
"Cool."

We get back to work, and dance the black swan's portion of the show. The other panel directors applaud us, and I dance with my girls. Violet winks at me, and chuckles. 

One of the other girls thinks we're laughing at her, and she is one of those envious dancers. "You got somethin' to say Queen Bee," She sneers in a thick Brooklyn accent. "What're you an' miss dyke joking about?"

"Nothing to a freako homophobe like you, Jan," Violet snarls, stepping in front of me. Jan, a petite, and stocky girl who is not popular, blocks our way. 

"I was askin' Claudia, not you, Violet." She puts her hands on her waist. "So, what's so funny you can't share with the rest of us?"

"Trade secret," I reply with venomous sweetness. "But I could swear it had to do with you being in that one girl two cups video." 

She stands up to me, and says, "Yeah, you just watch it, bitch. You think that because you got the lead, you can act all high an' mighty. But you ain't special in any way, I promise you that. Watch your back."

"Yeah, I'll do that. But if you touch me, I'll make sure you finish this production in a jail cell. Now get the fuck out of my face." I shove her away from me, and grab my duffel. Violet follows me to my dressing room and she stops me from destroying the coffee table. 

"I can kick her ass for you if you like," She says, sitting next to me on the couch. "You and I have dealt with this shit before in Juilliard."

"I know, but I have enough on my plate without needing Julian's guards trailing me closer than they do already," I sigh. I pull out my second phone and pop off a brief but detailed text to Antonio. He replies immediately: Understood, Ms. Gray. We will increase the trail. Violet checks out Antonio's pic and makes a noise of approval. 

"He looks intimidating."

"He's not bad, he's nice and polite. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side, though."

"I'll bet. I'll see you for coffee after work?" She asks. 

"I'll see what I can do."  
"K'."

🌹----

After work, I go to Starbucks with Violet and Delia, and my guards trail us heavier than normal as Antonio promised. Delia is a little freaked out by the 'secret service treatment,' but I feel reassured by their presence. We finish up, and I am not allowed to drive my own car, which infuriates me, but I understand it is for my safety. 

I check on mom, and get her medications before packing fresh clothes in my duffel. I have Antonio drive me to the penthouse, and Julian is having a heated conference phone call with his dad. I know that he lost his mother during 9-11 in the world trade center, because she had to run a business management seminar. 

His dad didn't take to me when we met, and assumed I was just another gold digger. I change into practice clothes, stretch in the studio, and put on some classical music, and practice my lyrical. The dancing helps, it always has when the going gets tough. I add some flips and finish with a spin. Little did I know that I had an audience...


	7. Chapter Seven: Practice Makes Perfect Pt. 2

Julian's Pov...

I nearly sweep the phone off of my desk. I have always known that my father was a snobby blowhard, but he had no right to call Claudia trash. He then began comparing me to my executive twin Damien, and complaining that my brother is married and balancing a successful family life. I point out that my brother's job is just as stressful.

Some choice swear words were exchanged, and I put my foot down then, and said, "...Claudia is my girlfriend, and that is the end of the discussion, dad. I don't give a damn whether or not you approve of her, but I expect you to treat her with respect when you speak to her again." I press the END button, and I slam my fist on the desk. 

I change for practice, and hear an obscure Mozart song playing in the studio. I watch Claudia dance lyrical, and lean against the wall, fascinated by her. Of course, she always fascinates me in all that she does. When she ends the dance on a spin, I clap. 

"Oh! I..I didn't know I had an audience," She stammers, and blushes. "Did you like it?"

"You know I do." I change the song to a slow romantic one. "Dance with me, little swan," He says in my ear, holding me close. 

🌹----

We do that slow, huggy dance couples do at public dances; it's silly and awkward, because they are not good at dancing, but for us it's a way to connect. 

"Do I want to ask what that phone call was about earlier?" Claudia murmurs, twirling. "It's not the studio is it?"

"Just my dad," I sigh. "It's my brother's birthday next week, and he wants to celebrate in the Hamptons. I tried to use work as a way to get out of it, but he wouldn't hear of it." She tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. 

"Let me guess, I'm not invited."  
"Pretty much," I grin. "You're coming anyway, fuck them. I promise that if you are kicked out, I will leave."

"Oh, Julian. I can't make you choose between me and your family, and--" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. 

I shake my head. "There is no choice to be made, Claudia. I know what I want, and that is you. I love you."

Claudia begins to cry, and I hold her as we dance cheek to cheek. The song ends, and we kiss passionately. "I love you, too," She blurts. She looks around the room, and wipes at her tears. "We should be doing rehearsals, since we're a week away from opening night."

I laugh. "And they call me a workaholic. You're a persistent one."

She takes out her Pointe shoes, and laces them up. "It must be one of the reasons we mesh so well. I'm looking forward to the hiatus between productions, then I can relax."

"You and me both." We stretch and run through the parts of the show with us in it five times, and when we're done, I notice that Damien is standing in the doorway dressed to work out in the next room. He is clapping.

"I thought you weren't stopping by until tomorrow," I say, wiping my face,with a towel. "What's the occasion?"

Damien shrugs. "An irate call from dad. I was in the middle of a merger meeting, and he tells me that you are giving him problems. He sent me here to 'straighten you out.' "

"Did you remind him that he hated Chelsea at first?" I ask, frowning. Claudia wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my shoulder. 

"Yeah, but you know how he gets." Damien puts out his hand and says, "I'm Damien, the twin."

"I figured that," She shakes his hand, "The resemblance is uncanny, except for the eyes. I'm Claudia." She whispers in my ear, "I'll be in the bath, don't be long."

When Claudia left the studio with her duffel, Damien let out a low whistle. "Wow. What is up with your mojo, bro? Sexy chicks just flock to you like crazy."

"It's a gift," I say, slapping his back. "But she's off limits, this one is special."

Damien's eyes widen. "I know. I saw it when you two were dancing earlier. I mean, you weren't doing anything sleazy, but yeah, I can see it."

We talk in the next room in between weight sets. I check my watch, and excuse myself. I go upstairs, and soft music is playing in the bathroom. The room is bathed in candlelight, and a bottle of champagne is on ice beside the tub. I undress and Claudia smiles up at me. 

"I almost threw on a robe to go look for you. Or maybe just like this..." I laugh and kiss her. 

"Only I get to see you in all of your glory," I say, grinning. "Come here." Claudia scoots over until her back is resting against my chest. I wrap an arm around her waist, and lift her chin to capture her lips with mine. She turns around and strokes my cock until it goes rock hard for her. I moan against her mouth as she goes faster with her stroking. 

"Umm...I like how ready you are for me," She murmurs, and impales herself on me. She rides me hard as I explore her curves, and take over by grabbing her ass and slide deliciously in and out of her. We climax at almost the same time, and we cuddle afterwards, drinking champagne. We get ready for bed and sleep in each other's arms. I caress Claudia's cheek, and marvel at her angelic beauty before sleeping peacefully...

🌹-----

Claudia's Pov...

A Week Later...

The final rehearsals are finally here. I finally see an end to all of our hard work, and the other dancers are feeling the pressure. But I am strangely relaxed, because I have Julian to temper me. We have developed this intuitive way of emoting our feelings for each other without overtly flirting in public. 

The set designs are dark and ornate, and we changed the story to where the wizard wins the swan princess's heart, a sort of redemptive beauty and the beast story. I love this new creative direction, and I even love the new costumes, because I had a hand in designing them. I am a bit partial, but I don't care, I feel proud of what Julian and I have accomplished, despite the inner company politics. 

Sunday we go to the Hamptons and it is my first time seeing this part of New York. I think of all of these things as I drive to work in my new black Cadillac SUV, flanked by my guards. 

I notice Blaine hanging outside the studio stepping on a cigarette he just smoked. Despite my feelings for Julian, Blaine is still cute, but it doesn't answer the question of why he's here.

"What do you want?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

He shrugs his shoulders and nods to the studio, "Oh, I'm back. The Royal didn't offer nearly the deal this studio did. Did you really think I came back for you?"

I fold my arms. "I don't know, Blaine. It wouldn't be the first time you've done something dramatic to get back with me."

He holds up his hands. "Not this time, babe. Would I like you back? You bet, we had something once. But I'm done with that, scout's honor. I'm just here to dance same as you."

"I don't believe you."  
"Fine. Don't believe me," He nods to my guards, and steps away from me. "Just know that your dogs won't always be around."

"Is that a threat?"  
He eyes me coldly, "No, it's a promise." He goes into the door reserved for male soloists. The door slams after him, and I find that I cannot breathe. Blaine's eyes were so cold, so icy...it takes me a long time to calm down. My guards ask if I'm alright, and I say that I am. I go into the female soloist door, and get a bottled water. 

I go through my day with a pit in my stomach from Blaine's threat, especially when the announcements say that he is to play the wizard. Eww..He will be under layers of creepy makeup, but he will still have to lift me for some of the dances. 

He rehearses with me, and my skin crawls when he lifts me for the dances. I have to feign that I love his character, and when I have to switch to Julian I am relieved. Violet joins me for lunch instead of Julian, because he is bogged down in meetings. 

She gushes at the sight of my SUV, and we eat at 21, a posh restaurant on fifth avenue. The matre d' at first looks askance at our casual clothes but when I give out my reservation, the snobby French host quickly changes his tune. "My apologies, madame," He says politely. "We get many patrons who disregard our dress code." 

He grabs two menus and leads us to an upstairs VIP lounge. "Cristof will be your server, but can I start you ladies off with one of our drink specials, the 97' Vermouth is particularly smooth."

"A water with lemon for me, thanks." I say. "I'm on a lunch break, after all."

"Very good, Madame. And you?"

"Lemonade for me, thanks." The matre d takes down our orders, and Violet whistles at the prices. "This is just extortion how much they're charging for this stuff. I would've been fine with a burger and fries."

I shrug my shoulders. "But I always wanted to try this place out, and Julian always has a reservation set up here, should the mood take him, to eat here. If I'm gonna be dating a rich guy, I might as well enjoy the perks."

Cristof comes by, a handsome blonde German looking guy who tries to flirt with me, but I politely keep things professional. We order salads and soups, and I could swear the guy was pouting when he left us. 

Violet giggles. "Talk about fishing for a tip. If I weren't into chicks, I would've flirted with him. He totally thought you were cute."

I tie into my chicken Caesar, and laugh. "Kind of hard to do when you actually love your man. Speaking of that, how are you and Dells? You seemed golden when you reconciled."

Violet gives me a shy smile, and digs a small black box from her purse. "Actually...I think I might ask her to marry me. Wanna be my best chick or...whatever they call female best men, if she says yes?"

"Are you serious??" I exclaim. I am so overwhelmed with emotion now. I take her hands and squeeze them. "You're really gonna ask her??"

Violet smiles, beaming. "Yeah. I love her that much. Hanging with you has left me such a sap. Soo, you going to stand up there with me? It would mean so much."

"Oh my God, yes!! But no tuxes for you, Vi," I say. "I know you're technically the 'guy,' in your dynamic, but please wear a dress for the occasion. Pretty please?"

"Fine." Violet rolls her eyes. "I thought I would only have to wear feminine crap for the show. You drive one hard bargain, you know that?"

"Can I see the ring?" Violet hands me the box, and it's a gorgeous pear shaped garnet with black baguette diamonds surrounding it on a white gold band. "It's beautiful, Vi. I'm sure Dells will love it." I hand it back to her, and she tucks it back in her purse. 

"Do you think you and GQ will ever tie the knot? It's been almost six months, right?" Violet inquires. I nearly drop my fork in shock, and blush. "You two may have everyone fooled, but I know you, Claudia. You are crazy in love with him, and I totally feel sparks when you two dance. Tell me you've thought about it."

I finish eating, and take a sip of my lemon water. "I have. A lot, actually, but I want to get this production done, and we can make it official without the stigma of him being a director over us. I figure after Swan Lake is done, we can collaborate on the different projects, and it won't be necessary to hide our relationship."

Violet rakes a hand through her longish blue black hair, and takes one of my hands in hers. "Do you want my advice, Claudia?" She asks seriously, fixing me with an intense stare. I nod for her to continue. "Marry him. Don't care about what others think, alright? You two are adults, you love one another, and you seem to mesh really well together, even when you fight. Do it, don't hesitate like me and not recognize a good thing until it's gone."

I am rendered speechless by her words, and I say just as seriously, "If he asks me, I will, Violet."

"Good." She checks her phone clock, and says, "We gotta go." I signal Cristof for the bill, and I pay it. We drive back to the studio, my mind in so many places at once. 

The afternoon rehearsals run more smoothly than this morning, and I'm pleased that next week will be opening night. I am soo excited, I can't wait to finish this to start my life anew, and let the past die...


	8. Chapter Eight: Birthday In The Hamptons

Julian's Pov...

Sunday dawns clear and early as I drag my ass out of a cold bed. Claudia needed to stay home with her mother, and make arrangements with the nurses. I know this, and yet her absence makes me realize how much I have grown used to having her in my bed with me. If I am being completely honest, I picture her with me always, and that is a strange thought from a serial bachelor like myself. 

I pack my bags, and even add practice items, just in case. I call Claudia and she answers on the third ring, "Hey, early bird."

"Hey yourself, princess."  
"Does it have to be so early?" She groans. 

I chuckle and say, "My dad wanted to tee off early and have a sort of brunch before the dinner party later. For the afternoon he wants to go trail riding."

"You mean, like on actual horses?" She asks, amazed.

"Yes. Damien and I told him that not all of us like to ride, or know how, but he wouldn't hear of it," I apologize. "We'll share a horse, don't worry."

"Hmm...nothing is sexier than having you grind on my ass while on the back of a sweaty animal," She laughs. "I can't wait."

I laugh. "Only if we can grind for real later. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about. Are you driving, or.."

"We'll be taking the limo, all of the guests are taking them. Did you eat?"

"No. Do we have time for  
Starbucks or Barnies?"

"Barnies is closer to me, I'll swing by before picking you up. How does that sound?" I ask. 

"Great. See you soon."  
"You too." I hang up, and have my things packed into the limousine. I swing by Barnies, order us lattes and breakfast wraps. The guards order their own items, and we drive to Claudia's apartment. 

When we get there, she is hugging her punk emo friend from work, and she is clearly distraught about something. I was going to kiss Claudia by way of greeting, but I refrain, because she is one of the dancers. 

"Vi, it's not the end of the world," Claudia says, rubbing her friend's back. "She didn't exactly say no, just 'not ready.' That still means you have a shot and--"

"And nothing, Claude!" Violet retorts, crying harder. "She still pals around with Sam, and she even said that she wasn't sure if marriage was on her radar." She notices me, and wipes at her eyes. "Oh, sorry, Julian."

"What seems to be the problem?"  
"Love life drama. You two have a good time." 

I raise my eyebrow, and Claudia laughs. "Vi knows." 

She hugs her friend and says, "You call me if you need to talk, right?"

"You bet." Violet gets into her black Honda and drives off. 

Claudia then turns to me, and kisses me. "I missed you last night."

"I could tell. Come, I got us breakfast on the go." We sit in the car, and the guards handle Claudia's suitcase. We eat and enjoy our Barnies in silence as Antonio gets behind the wheel, and we drive off. 

As we head into the countryside further and further away from the city, Claudia appears to be lost in her own thoughts. I take her hand, and ask, "What's wrong? You look a little pensive over there."

Claudia looks at me. She was studying the changing fall leaves, and seeming to take everything all in. "I don't like the idea of my ex being back. He literally threatened me Friday morning. His eyes...God, he's never been that cold towards me, even when we fought. You don't think..." She begins to cry. "Oh, Julian, you don't think he would literally kill me, do you?"

I scoot over her way and embrace her. I let her have a good long cry before I say, "Claudia, look at me. Please." She does, and I add, "I won't let anything happen to you. I love you too much to allow that. You hear me?"

"It just matches perfectly with that dream I had. The one where the wizard stabs me in the stomach, even the choreography matches it. I'm just scared as hell of it coming true, and I bleed out on the stage or something." 

"You're not dying on my watch."  
Claudia nods her head, and goes back to looking out the window. After a time, the movement of the car lulls us both to sleep and I gather Claudia in my arms in a spoon position. Unlike last night, my sleep is untroubled, though the same thing can't be said for my mind...

🌹-----

Claudia's Pov...

I am woken up by the feeling of the limousine stopping, and the sound of Antonio getting out of the driver's side to let us out. Antonio knocks on the door, and Julian sits up. I roll over, and he kisses me. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty," He says. 

He unlocks the door, and I catch my first sight of Windemere, the Driver lake estate. It reminds me of the Vanderbilt estate in Asheville, North Carolina, only on a smaller scale; and by smaller scale, only twenty bedrooms. The estate is just as ornate, and a gross display of wealth. I get out of the limo, and immediately feel outclassed, which is what Victor Driver's intention was, I am sure. 

A team of servants files out of the house, and collects our things. I am still not used to being pampered like this, I admit, but it's also nice to not have to worry about your luggage on a trip. The inside of the estate is just as elegant, but homey in design, meant to invoke a feeling of a serene retreat for wealthy aristocrats. My guest room is designed a little too flowery for my taste, and is right across the hall from Julian's. I walk into his room, and see him changing from his light gray suit into a pair of jeans and I clear my throat. He turns to face me.

"Oh! I can come back later if you want," I say, nervously. I have no idea why, we've had sex already a few times, and seen each other naked already for goodness sakes! He puts on a white v-neck shirt, tucks it into his pants, and pairs it with a gray sweater. 

"Nah, it's okay," He says, grinning.

"I almost expected you to be naughty and demand we make out before I get dressed." I giggle, and pinch him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being such a...a guy!"

He kisses me, and puts his arms around my waist. "Are you ready to mingle with the wolves?"

I snort. "You make your family sound like they're about to eat me alive, or something horrible."

"They'll certainly try." He rakes a hand through his dark brown wavy hair and sighs, "Listen, Claudia. This is like the first time I've brought a girlfriend to one of these events. The other times were charity balls, and intimate gatherings, so...everyone is probably thinking I'm crazy for even bringing you here in the first place."

I sit on the edge of Julian's bed, and lay back. He lays beside me, and kisses me deeply. "Down tiger," I purr, "With you beside me, we can take on anything. Besides, the birthday boy already seems to like me. I haven't been ordered off the grounds yet."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be entirely surprised if dad does do that," He frowns. "He means well, but he's old fasioned. He thinks both his sons should settle with 'old money,' when we're far from that." He gets up and helps me up. "You ready to meet up with everyone before going to the stables?"

I smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." I look down at my sweater and jeans. "You don't think this is too casual, what I have on?"

"No, of course not. Dressing up is for dinner later, and we can wow everyone with our tango. How's that sound?" 

"Sounds great," I loop my arm through his, and we head out to the veranda where the arriving guests are mingling. 

I see a bunch of executives wearing casual clothes, and mingling with plates of fruit and breakfast foods. Some of the women size me up for competition, while their guys stare. I see Damien make his way over to us with an attractive, petite brunette with girlish bangs. She briefly studies me, and then relaxes when we're introduced by her husband. 

"Charmed, I'm sure," Chelsea says, tossing her hair. She tugs on her husband's arm. "Oh, Dame, do we really have to go riding? I have to be at Carlotta's to pick Ashley and Emily up from practice in two hours."

Damien frowns. "You said you would stay for the dinner party. You promised, Chels."

"So what? It's my weekend with the girls. You're lucky I'm here at all. If you'll excuse me," She brushes past me, hitting my arm rudely. I stare after her. What the fuck is her problem? Did that really just happen? 

"Ignore her," Damien says. "I'm sorry you had to witness that," He takes a deep breath, "But Chelsea and I...well, she filed for divorce a week ago, but we already have assigned weekends for our two girls, and hers just happens to be now."

Julian hugs his twin and says, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Does dad know?"

"No, or he would be furious that she was put on the guest list." Damien turns to me, and asks about ballet in general. I smile and ask, "You sure want to know a lot. Why?"

"My girls love it," He says shyly, which is cute. "They're seven and eight, and just got started with lessons. They want their satin shoes already."

Julian and I both laugh. "Well, that will take some years before they can do Pointe work, but if they go to their lessons on time, and keep at it, they will. But, you could buy them some ribbons and sew them to their practice shoes, and they will feel a bit like Pointe shoes. My teacher did that and we felt so special," I say. 

Damien beams, and asks, "You think you could give private lessons some time? I heard you're really good."

I look up at Julian, and he nods. "Cool. The boss says I can, when we're not busy planning another show in the season, that is."

"I'll be sure to give you guys a call then soon." Damien walks off, and an older gentleman I can only assume is Victor Driver walks up. 

Julian tenses up beside me as his father studies us. "I trust your drive was without incident?" Victor asks genially. 

"It was very relaxing," I say. Apart from you looking at me like a fucking gold digger like you always do, I'm just peachy. "You have a very beautiful home here, Mr. Driver."

Julian's dad grins, and asks, "Do you ride horses by any chance?"

"No sir."  
He frowns. "Ah, well, then I'm sure my son will be happy to teach you." Umm...eww. Something tells me he's not talking about the trail riding. 

"Dad," Julian warns, "We talked about this, remember?"  
Victor laughs, and shakes his head. "We did. Thank God, this one has manners, unlike the last bit of fluff you brought to the penthouse. What was her name?"

"Candy...from senior year."

A slimy grin spreads across Victor's face. "Ah yes, a whore if ever I saw one. You'll keep him honest, won't you, Ms. Gray?"

"Of course, sir. Always."  
"Good. See you on the trail."

He strides off, and Julian is seething with pent up anger. He storms out of the room, and I follow close behind. We get back to his room, and I lock the door behind us.

"Okay, spill. Why is your dad being so...creepy right now?"

He rakes a hand through his hair and says, "He's that way with all of my girlfriends, unfortunately. What makes it worse is that some of them preferred him to me, so please be careful around him."

"Eww..I will. That's way creepy, I gotta say, even more than being forced to mingle with rich trust fund kids," I say. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. Are you ready to go riding with the trust fund brigade?" He asks, winking. 

I laugh and say, "As ready as I'll ever be to 'rough it,' for an afternoon."

He kisses me, and says, "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting then, shall we?" We leave the mansion and as we go to pet and feed the horses, I think that I might just have a good time, after all...


	9. Chapter Nine: Riding The Trails

Julian's Pov...

I lead Claudia to the stables, and quickly locate my favorite black mare Raven. I learned to ride a long time ago on her dam Sparkle Moon, and her daughter is just as beautiful. I take out an apple from my jacket and feed her. Raven eats the apple like the greedy glutton she is, and Claudia reaches a hand towards her. Raven sniffs her hand, and bows her head, letting Claudia scratch her neck where it's itchy. She giggles. 

I get out her tack and begin saddling and buckling the necessary buckles. I lead Raven out of the paddock on her halter. "Are you ready to go?" I ask Claudia. 

"Yeah, let's get to it." I lift her up into the saddle, and mount behind her. I reach around her waist and take the reins. I gently nudge Raven and I walk the horse up to where the other partygoers are. 

Claudia notices that some of the other ladies are riding behind their guys, and she laughs, "Won't they fall off if they put the horse in gallop mode?"

"Yes, but I like you in my arms like this," I whisper in her ear. I nibble it, and she giggles. "No one but me gets to handle my little swan like this."

"Hmm...sounds good to me," Claudia murmurs. We all set off on the trail, and I set the horse into a gentle canter as we enjoy the yellow and red autumn leaves in all their splendor. We start to talk about incidental things, and then the talk circles back to her ex boyfriend. 

"Claudia, listen," I say softly, "My men have doubled security. He won't be able to do a damned thing to you up there on stage, I told you."

"I know," She bites her lip, frowning. "But...he's still going to be up there with me, dancing with me. I still worry about it, alright?" I kiss the top of her head, breathing in her sweet perfume, and secret scent that is hers alone. 

"I know, darling," I say. "But let's just focus on one issue at a time, alright?"

"Okay," She agrees. We ride the trail to the end, and board Raven when we're done. We walk hand in hand back to Windemere, and eat lunch and mingle with the guests. I am totally bored with having to smile and entertain these rich, entitled snobs, and I wish that I could just go to my studio and do some last minute work on the production.

I find Claudia inside the house pacing the parlor, and talking on her phone. "...Okay, yeah. Are you sure she's asking for me? Uh huh...yeah, alright. I'll try to be there but it's Julian's birthday and it will look a little weird if I'm not there for dinner."

She hangs up her phone, and sees me standing in the doorway. "Sounds like bad news," I say dryly.

"Yeah, it's..." She tears up, and shakes her head. "It's my mom. She...well, you know I've been taking care of her, right?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"She overdosed on her medications again. She forgot that Nancy, the night nurse, already gave her her prescription before bed. When Anna came in this morning to check on her...God, I'm so scared one of these times she's just going to take too many and not wake up. Thank God, the EMTs were able to get to her in time to pump her stomach."

"Do we need to leave?" I ask, knowing what the answer is already. 

"Oh, Julian. I can't ask you to do that!" Claudia cries, "What about your family? Your guests? They'll all blame me and--"

"Shh.." I soothe, holding her close. "This is a family emergency, and I'm a part of that, Claudia. At least, I would like to be."

"Thank you, Julian. What about your dad?" She asks.

I kiss the top of her forehead and say, "Damien will handle that. We are twins, after all."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I'll meet you in my room, alright?" 

"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"Okay, I'll be waiting." We leave, Claudia going up the stairs to her room, and me going back to the party. I locate my brother talking with some of his co-workers and decide to send him a text:

Me: Something has come up. I need you to do a swap. Family emergency on Claudia's end.

Damien: 😐 Really, bro? And just where am I going to find a smoking hot babe to replace yours for the night? Can't she pose in the swap?

Me: Umm...As amusing as that would no doubt be, it's impossible. Her mother was asking for her specifically.

Damien: Yeah, okay, I'll do it. At least the reason is a damn good one, and not because your twinkle toes idol was performing in Miami, and you just HAD to get his autograph. What should I tell dad? It's your birthday too.

Me: Tell him I'm eloping.  
Damien: Wait, what?? For real?

Me: Omg! No. God, make something up, whatever. I gotta go. 😕

Damien spots me from across the room, and flashes me a thumbs up. I go up to the bedrooms, and start getting my things ready. We then get the night staff to cart our stuff out to our limo. I have our guards secure us a quiet exit from Windemere and we make the long drive back to the city. I can only pray that we are there on time for Claudia to see her mother. Please God, make it happen, that is my one birthday request, for things to work out in the long run....


	10. Chapter Ten: Riding The Trails

Claudia's Pov...

The limo ride from the Hamptons to the city was nervewracking for me. What if mom didn't make it? What would I do then? Apart from her, I have no real family. My sister Carrie is dead, my dad is as well for all I know, he ducked out of our lives real quick when he found out mom was pregnant with Carrie soon after high school. I have just myself now. 

I look over at Julian and smile. Okay, maybe I'm not completely alone in all of this, but I sometimes doubt what I feel for him. We work together, and we distance ourselves from each other around the other dancers, but I wonder what is going to happen when it's safe to be open with our relationship, honestly. He says we can get through anything together, but what if this is one of those times we can't? I don't think I can cope with another awful breakup again...

🌹----

Antonio drives up to the emergency entrance, and we quickly rush in. I find out from the nurse at the reception booth, that my mother is in intensive care, and that her condition is critical. I sign in, and we wait for four hours before a tall brunette woman wearing green scrubs calls me over. We shake hands.

"Miss. Gray, my name is Doctor Swan. I was your mother's attending physician," She explains. I can tell by the way she purses her lips that the news is not going to be good. "Your mother...well, to be frank with you, miss, she is not doing so well. We pumped her stomach as best we could, but to no avail. The fact is is that she is dying. Her stomach is filled with ulcers, and...well, while we were operating, her appendix burst so it's only a matter of time before the end comes."

I sob in Julian's arms, and he asks Doctor Swan if anything can be done to save my mother. "I'm afraid not, sir," She says regretfully. "We have Miss. Gray stabilized now, but she won't be able to speak to her daughter, or anyone for that matter. You two can go in and see her if you like."

"Thank you, doctor," Julian says, and he leads me to one of the hard green hospital chairs in the waiting room...

🌹-----

I feel like I am dying inside. My mom...she's in a hospital room, dying because of her stupid prescription drug addiction. Could things get any worse for me? 

"Do you feel up to seeing her now?" Julian asks softly. He takes my hands in his and kisses them. I look up into his dark chocolate eyes, and feel so much love there, I'm almost overwhelmed by it. 

"Yes. I have to see her, and then I want to go home."

"Your home?"  
"No, home. Ours."

"Claudia...I..are you sure? We've talked about it, but you said you weren't sure."

I brush a lock of hair out of his eyes, and kiss him. "I'm sure. I love you, Julian. I'm serious about where this is going. With us, I mean."

🌹----

He smiles his boyish smile, where his dimples dot the sides of his chin, and it makes him look adorable. "I love you too, my little swan. So much. Our home, then. I like the sound of that." He takes my left hand in his, and kisses it. We walk hand in hand to room 302, my mom's hospital room. 

🌹-----

My mom's room is littered with flowers and Get Well Soon balloons of every shape and size. But most of the flowers were roses, my favorite and hers. Delia and Violet are there, along with Nancy and Anna, my two nurses who are also my mom's best friends.

I go to my mom, and my heart tightens in my chest. She looks so frail! So unlike the strong, caring woman I know her to be. She is hooked to a machine that is pumping her heart for her, and tubes have been shoved down her throat so it's impossible for her to talk. Her already thin body seems emaciated, almost as if the operations that were done on her have drained her of life itself. 

I collapse beside her, and someone has put a chair underneath me to cushion my fall. I barely feel it as tears cloud my eyes, making my mascara and eyeliner run. I gently take one of her bird thin hands in mine, and kiss it. 

"Mom," I say hoarsely. "It's me," I lower my voice, "It's your sweet pea, your bear. I'm so so so sorry that I wasn't here for you..." 

I want to say more, but can't for some reason. I'm going to lose her. I am in my first prima role in my company, I have the man of my dreams, good friends who love me..and yet the one person I want by my side is going to die...Why God? Why, when things are looking up, do you do this to me?? Wasn't my sister enough for you?? 

I feel Julian rub my back as I cry into my mother's blanket, not caring about dignity any more. "Claude, hon," I hear Violet say sadly, "If you want us to go, we can if you want."

I lift my head up, and wipe at my face. My hand is smeared with black makeup, but I don't care if I look like a hot mess at this point. "No, you can stay if you want, guys. I don't mind."

"Well, I have to go," Delia says, clearly uncomfortable with this scene. "I can't handle more hospital drama in the same year."

"Yeah, you do that," Violet says coldly, "I'll see you later."

"Fine." Delia flips her hair and slams the door behind her. 

"Claudia, I'm so sorry about her, she's...well, you know how she can be--"

"I know, Dells, it's okay."  
"Nah, it ain't, but I should duck out and deal with it," She says. "Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I mean that, alright?"

"I know, thanks Vi. You're an awesome friend, have been from the beginning," I say, meaning every word. "Text me, later, alright?"

She hugs me, and kisses me on the cheek. "You bet." She flashes Julian an envious look and leaves the room quietly.

"She seems a little jealous of me." He says. I grin, and nod my head. 

"Well, she's gay, and she's always had a thing for me," I explain. "We long since talked about it possibly ruining our friendship, but in high school we had to kind of pretend to date when guys got too annoying for me to reject on my own. I never slept with her or anything, but we kissed in public, felt each other up, that kind of thing. I just never felt the same things she did, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering."  
"I know. It's okay, I just wanted you to know where she was coming from." I smooth back some tendrils of my mother's hair; it feels dry and almost brittle to the touch.

I kiss mom's hand, and sit back in my chair, studying her for any sign of life. There is none but the beeping and humming of the machines keeping my mother's heart pumping. Julian comes to stand beside me, and I kiss his hand, and say nothing more. 

I look at my watch and see that it's 10pm. "We should probably go home now, it's late. Do you mind if I talk to my mom a bit before we go? I have some private things to say to her alone."

He kisses the top of my head, and says, "Sure, no problem. Take as much time as you need. I'll be in the hallway if you need me."

"Thanks. I'll be there soon."  
When the door shut behind him, I let loose my pent up tears and grief, "Oh, mom, why? Why did you have to do this to yourself? I know losing Carrie was bad, and you never really got over her death, but I needed you too, damnit! I love you too. I'm just glad that you were able to meet Julian, though you kept calling him Matt, dad's name. I know you probably can't hear me, or whatever, but am I doing the right thing? I love him, but you and Care were always the sappy ones." 

My mom tightens her grip on my hand, making my heart beat fast. Her eyes flutter open weakly, and I say, "Oh, mom! I know you can't talk, but can you give me two squeezes for yes, one for no?"

Mom obeys, and I repeat my little conundrum to her. She tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. "Do you like him, mom? I know you hated just about all of my past boyfriends." Two squeezes.

"Aww...mom. It's not because he's cute, right?" One squeeze. "Oh. I think I really love this one, and I want to move in with him, but is it too soon?"

Two squeezes, and her eyes glance at the hospital clock. My eyes widen, and I ask, "But..." Two firm squeezes, and she glances at her purse. I pull out an envelope with my name on it. 

"Okay, I'll read it. But mom, I want to do the right thing, not make a stupid, impulsive mistake. He's practically my boss for crying out loud." Mom looks like she is about to laugh, and gives me two squeezes on my hand. She weakly reaches up to cup my cheek, and I see her smile warmly. I tell her I love her too, and that I will come to see her again really soon. 

I clutch her letter to me like a holy relic, and go outside in the hallway. Julian is waiting for me, and silently takes my hand in his. We fight our way through the hell that is New York city traffic, and I crash on my bed in the guest room downstairs at the penthouse, out like a light as soon as my body hit the mattress...


	11. Chapter Eleven: Strange Revelations

Claudia's Pov...

My Darling Girl,

I know that you are deeply upset and dismayed that I cannot seem to shake this addiction to pills that I seem to have, but I have wanted to die for some time. I know that I place so much burden upon you, my dear, financially and otherwise, and it is entirely because of my stupid selfishness for past decisions of mine. You see, when I had Carrie and later you, my rich family decided to cut us out of the will, unless my two sisters die, of course. Well, last week, Barbara and Diane died in a plane crash flying to Japan for a critical mergers and acquisitions meeting with Sony. 

Claudia, you are the sole heiress of the Grayson fortune now. Our family has been a leading pioneer in electronics, specifically televisions and the like. I have only been told some of this by my sisters, and they have tried to help financially many times, but I only recently decided to take them up on some of their help, because things were getting bad on our end, you know. I told them your career as a ballerina meant everything to you, and you didn't want to be a part of the bigger aspects of Grayson Enterprises. 

They agreed, but they had wanted you to be aware of how wealthy you are about to become. I told them of your relationship of course, and while they were not exactly thrilled about you dating a business rival, they were pleased it was someone prominent and with influence, rather than as they called it 'a nobody.' 

I know that your career means the world to you, and they know it well too, which is how you were able to go to Juilliard in the first place, as well as the other private schools, which I would have never been able to afford. They have also kept you out of the limelight of the paparazzi, which is another reason we never lived as Graysons. 

The enclosed disc has all the contact information from the family lawyers, and banking information you need. I wish that I could have told all of this to you earlier, but I wanted to be kept out of my sister's world of business. 

I wish you all the best, my darling girl. I love you more than words can say. 

Mom

🌹----

I read the letter, stunned. Rich? More like grossly wealthy! Holy cow, half of the tv's and phones out there have some kind of electronic part that was manufactured by them. I only know this from thumbing through Forbes once while waiting for my last pap smear from my gynecologist. I've never been one to really care for business, but I did see the names Barbara and Diane Grayson in there. They looked like stern, no nonsense sort of older women in sharp black suits in their pictures. 

I check out the disc that was left me, and put it in my laptop. The will is no nonsense and to the point: since Carrie is dead, and they were 'too busy,' to have children of their own, I am to get married within a year to inherit everything. Funds have already been released in my name to have a wedding 'worthy of our family.' 

I shut down my computer, and can't look at any more. I am in the master bathroom taking a bath when I hear Julian knock on the door.

"Come in," I say. He strolls in, dressed in a suit, because he had had been called away on business. 

He's pacing, and looking stressed, and then he says, "I got the most peculiar tongue lashing from my dad."

"Let me guess, your brother didn't tell him that we had to ditch the party for my mom," I say carefully. 

"No, it was about me withholding information about you. He wanted to pass on his apologies that you aren't a gold digger, whatever the hell that means, and..." He catches my look, and says, "But something tells me you know why he's apologizing."

"Yeah. It's because I'm now the sole heiress of the Grayson fortune," I say slowly. "My Aunts, they were--"

"Killed last week," He finishes, and he stares at me, dumbstruck. "If this is true, I'm so sorry, love. On top of everything. Your mom just told you this?"

"In the letter and disc she gave me at the hospital, so I'm pretty sure this is for real," I say. "The only thing is is that I'm only entitled the funds for a wedding until the license is signed, of course. My Aunts didn't have any kids, and my sister has been dead for years, it's just me. The will was very specific about that.

"They don't expect kids out of the arrangement, thank God, but my Aunt Barbara worded it like 'it would be good for the stability of the family for you to be married.' " I begin to tear up, and he kneels beside me. "I'm not ready for this. It's all too much too soon."

"They said within a year, right?" Julian asks, winking. I don't like the mischievous look in his eye, but I nod my head. "Well, let's go ahead and plan it like they want, and in the mean time focus on the production. We need to get that squared away first before we can tackle the legalities of all of this."

"But...one year, Julian? So much can happen in a year."

"I know, but I was serious when I said that I don't want to rush things between us," He says, kissing my forehead. "I meant it. If we have to get married in December, I'll do it, knowing you were ready and willing, alright?"

"Okay," I smile. "Thanks. I just wish it didn't have to be this way, that we could take more time. Why do you seem so calm and collected about this? This is life changing stuff here."

"It is, but I also know that we could do this tomorrow and I wouldn't have any regrets," He says seriously. He takes my hand in his, and kisses it. "I love you, that is enough for me."

I cry, and kiss him. He smiles against my lips, and pulls away, winking. "I love you too, I just...are you sure though? This is all happening so fast, I need time."

"I know. We'll plan and make the time, alright? We can do anything together. You believe that?" I nod my head and then he asks, "Now, for the bigger question: are you going to share that tub, or are you planning on getting pruny without me?"

"As long as there's no funny business involved you can sit under the jets with me."

He grins. "Deal. We'll save that for later."

"Sounds good to me." He gets undressed, and we cuddle under the Jacuzzi jets, saying nothing, just relishing in each other's company. I have the feeling that this will be one of the few times we can be alone and at peace, and I intend to savor it...


	12. Chapter Twelve: Dress Rehearsal

Julian's Pov...

I almost cannot believe these weird turn of events. Yet here I am in a business meeting with my twin, my father, family lawyers, Claudia, and the Grayson family lawyers as well. I let the lawyers do the talking, and hold my girlfriend's hand reassuringly as they walk us through the mountain of paperwork. 

All things considered, Claudia is taking this better than I am. I love her, and I'm committed to her, but I hate having only a year to plan out something I never thought I would do: get married. We sign our portions of the legal documents after reading over the legalese carefully. Clearly, if I 'act the bachelor,' and cheat on my wife, she gets everything, according to the documents. But if it's a mutual divorce, everything is split down the middle; considering that we're both wealthy, that would not put too much of a strain on either of us. 

When everything is signed, we shake hands, and I'm left in the conference room with my father, brother, and defacto fiancee.

"About time you're tying the knot, bro," Damien says happily, and adds to Claudia, "Keep an eye on him, he's a handful this one. I have to be in another meeting in half an hour. Sorry, I gotta ditch like this, but we should have dinner tonight. 10 sound about good, since you've got rehearsals?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I say. Damien leaves the room, and my father is flashing us that grin that means he is going to say something snarky.

"I never thought you would have to have legal papers hanging over your head to get you down the aisle," He says smartly, "But I'm glad it's to a good family." 

He rises and comes around to hug Claudia briefly before studying her, "Yes, you do look a lot like Barbara Grayson, though her hair wasn't so blonde. Dark blonde if I remember right. She was a stunning woman too, shame she hated men."

Claudia grins. "Thanks, Mr. Driver. I just feel bad that this was so sudden, what with my mother dying and--"

"I know. We'll take care of that. You two go to work, and everything will be sorted out, don't worry." He kisses Claudia's hand, and leaves us alone. I feel uneasy about my dad's assurances, but try not to let it show on my face. I have to keep my ear to the ground on this one, because who the hell knows what he's got hidden up his sleeve; it's always something.

"He's planning something," I shake my head. "Whatever it is, I don't like it one bit. Hopefully, I'm just being overly paranoid, and cynical, but my dad is not called a wily Fox for a reason."

"I know, but," Claudia bites her lip nervously. In any other circumstance, it would be an alluring gesture, but not this time. My mind is as far from sex as one could get. "..But surely not against us, right? He has said that he hated you being single and dating 'like a slutty playboy,' I think were his words."

"They were, but we can't let that distract us from the production," I remind her. "We need to keep our heads about us."

"Yeah, I know," She shifts her feet awkwardly. "It's just a lot to have on one's plate: my mom is dying, I'm the lead in Swan Lake, and oh yeah, my rich Aunts, who I have never met before in my life, die in a flaming plane crash, but before they do, they all but force me to get married in their shared will, or I inherit nothing. Oh yeah, and my ex boyfriend has this grudge against me for breaking up with him, and he might kill me on stage, soo...yeah, a lot on my plate. Am I missing something here?"

"No, that seems about it. But all I'm saying is to push all of that private stuff to the side and focus on the project," I advise, squeezing her hands gently. "We're both in this mess together, so don't worry, alright?"

"It's kind of hard not to." I hug her, and kiss the top of her head. The smell of French lavender clings to her pearl blonde hair, and I breathe it in, relishing the scent. 

I tilt her chin to meet my eyes. "I know, but I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere, that's a promise."

Claudia smiles and kisses me. "Okay. Let's go dance, my Prince." I bow, and we leave the lawyer firm hand in hand. We grab salads and water for breakfast and make a brief stop at the penthouse to pick up our duffel bags for the day. When we get to the studio, it's crunch time, and I can already tell that it's going to be a stressful day...

🌹-----

Claudia's Pov...

Julian and I had to split up for the day. I go to stretch with the others and can't help but notice Blaine sniggering with his idiotic friends as he stretches along with the piano music being played in the background. I ignore him, and find Violet when we break for lunch. She is acting even more like an emo, if that were possible. 

"What's up, Vi?" I ask non chalantly. She looks up from her phone, and hands it over wordlessly. 

The phone has an article from The New York Post, and as I read it states clearly that Delia and Amy were the victims of a gang drive by shooting. Apparently, these thugs needed to kill a 'couple of white bitches,' to 'make their bones.' They were getting to Violet's car when it happened, because Delia's green Toyota has been in the shop for two weeks. 

I didn't think it was possible to be more shocked. Yet here I am, barely able to cope as it is, reading about the shooting deaths of two childhood friends. I can't imagine what Violet is going through, because Delia was her girlfriend. I nearly fall out of my chair. 

"Oh...oh Violet," I say, once I calm down, "There...God, there are no words."

"I know," Violet says, her voice rough from crying. "We..." She begins to tear up, "We parted badly. She told me that she wanted space, after the hospital thing. I said fine, but I demanded that we talk about it later. She just slammed the door and walked out. I went back the same night, but we fought like we always do, and...now, after rehearsals, the cops want me to go to the morgue to identify her, and it's gonna be so damn hard to see her like that, Claude."

She reaches across the table and I hand her phone back to her. Just then, Blaine comes in with his buddies and cracks a joke about 'the dykes,' being lovey dovey at work. Oh, that's it! I wipe at my eyes, and stride over to his table. 

"For your information, asshole, her girlfriend, and a friend of mine were just killed in a fucking drive by shooting!" I shout. "So can it with the snarkiness, and leave us the hell alone."

"Yeah, kinda hard to do that when we're paired up like we are," Blaine says, no longer smirking. His jerk off buddies are still joking around, but Blaine tells them off. They look at him, shocked that he would stand up for me, and they leave. I'm shocked too, I have to admit by his sudden change in attitude. 

He rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly and says, "Look, I didn't know...about Vi's girl getting shot, I mean. These assholes have no clue what that's like but I do, it happened to my older brother Marcus. We were playing in the backyard, he was ten and I was eight. I didn't see the car, but I ducked down on the ground, but not enough to get grazed right here."

He lifts up his shirt to reveal a scar on his left hip that had to be stitched up because it was quite deep. When we dated, I sometimes asked about how he got that scar, but he always deflected the questions. Now, I know. 

"I'm sorry, Blaine," I say. "Truly. Are we good?"

Our eyes meet, and a genuine smile flashes across his face. "Yeah, but Claudia, before you go," He looks around and sees Cassie, that dancer from Brooklyn who threatened me. He whispers in my ear, "Watch out for Cassie, alright? She's got her eye on you."

He steps back and leaves the break room before things get even more awkward than they already are between us. I grab lunch and sit with Violet again. "He seemed cozy with you," She says, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's sorry about joking about Delia's death," I say, and then explain about his older brother's death when he was eight. Violet's eyes go wide at that, and she nods her head. "Well, thanks...I guess? Anyway, let's go do those dress rehearsals, it's crunch time, and I'm just dying to dance all this sadness off, know what I mean?"

🌹----

Blaine's Pov...

I can't believe my old feelings for that bitch forced me to nearly sabotage the plan. Cassie is looking at me expectantly as I stroll over to her. I can't stand the girl, personally, but she's great as a co-conspirator. We watch from the bleachers as Claudia dances one of the routines with the director in a part that should have been mine by all rights. 

She looks so unbelievably fine, which makes me seethe even more. I'm also not clueless to how much sexual tension is oozing between her and this guy. Claudia might think she has everyone fooled around here, but we subtly flirted the same ways at work when we were dating, so I know exactly what's going down. 

"If she's not screwing him already, they're about to," Cassie remarks, and makes a gagging gesture. I grin, and nod my head. "She couldn't be more obvious."

"You got the bucket and all the blood?" I ask quietly. I don't want her snuggling up to me, but I have no choice, what we're doing is bad news, we have to practically whisper to not be overheard.

"Yeah. I thought you were gonna off her opening night. Don't tell me her Barbie doll looks got to ya," Cassie scoffs.

"She isn't worth going to jail over. I just want her to be taken down a peg or two is all," I reason. I did want Claudia dead originally, but her rich boyfriend has her too well guarded. I decide to just humiliate her instead, because how we broke up was utter bullshit. 

Sure, I cheated, but she did too, and I thought she better than that; it's what I liked about her, she was so classy and ladylike outside of the bedroom. Inside? Yeah, that was a different story. It just makes me sick to my stomach that I have to watch my former girlfriend being lifted and touched by this dude.

"Aw, you're no fun," She sulks, pouting her lips. What the hell, might as well enjoy the fruits of this unholy alliance, right? 

"Oh, I can be fun," I say. "My place, after work. You got those keys?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, keep a hold of them for now," I say. "We gotta set up that shit for opening night. But in the meantime, what do you say we have a little fun on the side?"

Cassie's eyes light up, and she smiles wickedly. "Oh yeah, I'm down with that, baby. I'll show you a real good time."

She leans to kiss me, but I shake her off, "Later. Let's get to work."

"Fine! Whatever," She says testily, and walks off. I get up to rehearse my parts after getting into costume, and just focus on work. The fun part will come when the pig blood falls on Claudia. Soon, bitch. Soon, you will be humbled like the rest of us mere mortals, I promise myself as I rehearse...


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Opening Night

Claudia's Pov...

Tonight is the fateful night, and I had to take a sleeping pill to get any sleep the night before. Six months of work rehearsing and dealing with all that has gone on in my life has led to this one special night. 

The stage is set up, and looks ethereal and elegant at the same time. I get into costume and makeup for the white swan, my makeup perfectly frosted and glittery. My hair is tied back into a sharp bun that will give me headaches before the night is over, I'm sure of it. I wear my crystal tiara, and eye my dark onyx one for my black swan, which is prettier, I have to admit. 

The knock on my dressing room comes right on time, and I walk out, my stiff tutu a pain in the butt to walk in; walking my awkward pigeon toed stride dancers use when walking flat in their Pointe shoes. I just want to get this night done and over with, and I plan to take out my stresses with my performance. 

I wait for my cue to begin the prologue out of stage left. As soon as the spotlights hit me, I push all of my personal problems aside. I dance towards Julian, and we begin to dance, just letting the choreography overtake us, and we both get in the zone.

When he goes to lift me at the end, he gives me a look of encouragement, and I leap into his arms as we practiced. Our eyes meet, and I focus solely on him. When the first act is over, I rest backstage until I'm needed again, and grab a water. 

I go to my dressing room, and I'm not in there two minutes when Julian rushes in.

I think he's about to say something, but murmurs, "Fuck it," and begins kissing me roughly, darting his tongue into my mouth faster than I can think.

"Whoa, there, Speedy Gonzalez," I laugh, breaking the kiss. "What was that for?"

"For being the most amazing," He says between kissing different parts of my face, "Beautiful, brave, and talented dance partner I could ever have imagined."

"I love you too, my Prince."  
"Love you more, Princess."

He leans in to kiss me again, but I laugh and push him off. "We have to get back out there. But I want to pick this up later, alright?"

"You got it, love," He winks, and snags a brief kiss before leaving me to fix my makeup...

🌹-----

We wrap up our white swan scenes, and I prep for my black swan portion. I don't want to 'seduce,' my ex boyfriend while on stage, but that's what was written in the script and I have to follow along like the trained dancing puppet that I am. Again, I take a deep breath, and focus solely on the choreography with the 'evil wizard'. 

I dance out my inner grief, my anger, and get a standing ovation from the audience when we are done. "Good job, babe," Blaine says, grinning. 

We hug, and I catch a faint flash of malice in his eyes. I back up and go back to my dressing room. I feel uneasy, and torn. Should I tell the directors about Blaine's previous threats? No, they'll just think you're a total space case, and never want to work with you again, soo...better not. I change back into my white swan costume, and redo my makeup to match that.

Okay, no biggie, it's just a dive on to a hidden mattress below on the stage to break my fall, right? Gina, one of the previous company primas said that the mattress was quite comfortable. I have to believe she is telling the truth, because it is a three foot high drop. Nope, no way are you going to worry about your stupid ex ruining your big night. Just dance your last 'death,' dance, and you can go home after this. Get a grip on yourself, Claudia. 

I take a few calming, soothing breaths, and dance out of stage right where I'm supposed to be. I dance with both of my co-stars and go up the 'cliffs,' to 'die.' As I am about to jump, I feel a cold sensation drip on to my head, and then a deluge of...water? Paint? Then I realize it is blood. I don't know what to do but scream at the top of my lungs as I slip on a particularly slippery puddle of blood, and fall wrong on the backstage mattress. 

I hear my right ankle twist, and I cry out in pain. The music stops, and the curtains swing shut. Damn it, Blaine! You really had to pull a Carrie, didn't you? I am being crowded out by my co-stars, and I'm being asked if I'm okay over and over. 

"Are you alright, Ms. Gray?" Julian asks, and then whispers in my ear, "Your ex?"

"Yeah, who else wanted to sabotage this program?" I say, and try to stand. Julian rushes in and I lean on his shoulder, grateful for his strong arms. He leads me to my dressing room, and he asks Violet to sit with me while he shouts orders, all business now...

🌹-----

Violet is still in her white swan costume, and kneeling by my side on the couch Julian laid me on. I'm lying on the chaise part of the couch and covered in towels that are mopping up the blood from the bucket that was dropped on me from above. I feel my stomach, and say a silent prayer to all that is holy, that my ex-boyfriend didn't knife me as he did over and over in that horrible recurring dream I kept having.

I sprained my right wrist and my ankle from slipping and falling wrong, but I'm still alive and kicking, so that's something, right?

"I can't believe the asshole dropped that bucket of pig blood all over you," Violet says, shaking her head, angrily. "You should see the video of your man's guards go after Blaine and his bitch."

"Maybe later when I can walk." I push my hair out of my eyes and groan at the tabloid articles coming out of 'the bloody fiasco,' and other more savory titles on my phone. I turn it off and set it aside. 

"You gonna press charges?"  
"Uh yeah, duh. But I'd rather focus on recovering and planning my wedding."

"That's coo.....What?! Isn't that moving, like a little fast? Even for you, Claude? You're like the least impulsive chick I've ever met, so why the change of heart now?"

"Well...it's because I'm a Grayson," I begin, "Like, as in Grayson Enterprises, those Graysons. If I don't get married by the end of the year, I'm entitled to nothing. My Aunts only put enough money in my account to fund a fancy society wedding, and as soon as I'm married I get their entire estate. They never had any kids, so it goes to me, I guess."

"Wow. Holy cow, can I like borrow your magic genie lamp to conjure up a sexy rich woman who I can marry and be set up for life? I promise I'll give him back."

"Something tells me that if she looks like Barbara Eden I wouldn't be getting back said lamp?" I giggle. 

Violet shakes her head, taking her hair down from its tight bun. "You're damn right you wouldn't. She would be tied to my bed, and forced to endure my amazing pussy licks every night."

"But if the genie is a dude, he's all mine. Just don't tell Julian." 

"Don't tell me what?" Julian asks, grinning. Violet and I look at each other and can't keep the laughter in any more. We explain the joke, and Julian smiles, and laughs in that quiet way of his I find so cute. After showering in the locker room, and changing into proper clothes again, I am helped into my car like an invalid, and Julian drives me home. 

We eat a light night dinner and decide to go to bed, no funny business as we originally planned to celebrate, thanks to my crazy ex-boyfriend. Before the retro horror show of blood being spilled on me, the critics loved our version of Swan Lake, and some stranger critics even liked the use of blood being dumped on the swan queen to showcase her 'death,' because her 'beloved,' evil wizard ends up killing her, instead of the last dance being a suicide. I swear if I have to dance in blood again I will get someone else for the role. Eww...No, just no, thank you very much...

🌹----

I lay awake that same night, nestled in my fiance's strong arms, secure and happy for once in my life, and I think back to all of the what ifs. What if Blaine had killed me? What if I was never chosen to play the prima role in Swan Lake? All of these questions float through my mind, but they all cease when I feel Julian's arm wrapped securely around my waist. Love, I realize, love, not magic has put me on this path, and for now, that is all that matters in my world...

The End


End file.
